Ryuu no chi - the dragons' realm-
by Auri Sei
Summary: [Sequel to Ryuu no Chikai] AU - Alternative Universe, Dragon, fantasy, OOC (Aomine x Akashi)
1. Chapter 1

**Ryuu no chi – the dragons' realm-**  
Ryuu no chikai – Sequel-

**Bonjour,  
Avec du retard, voici enfin la suite de Ryuu no chikai. Il est donc préférable que vous alliez la lire en amont pour comprendre.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Pairing ****: Aomine x Akashi  
AU- Alternative Universe, Dragon, OOC  
****Disclaimer**** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient  
**

**Les potentiels noms d'objet dans cette histoire (comme le terme Juedou que j'avais utilisé dans Ryuu no chikai) sont de ma pure imagination.**

* * *

**Utilisant majoritairement un style vestimentaire japonais, voici une petite explication pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les termes:  
-le **_**kimono**_** est la tenue traditionnelle, elle consiste en plusieurs couches de vêtements (contrairement au **_**yukata**_** qui est unique et donc plus léger, idéal pour l'été)  
-l'**_**obi**_** est la ceinture du kimono  
-le **_**haori**_** est la veste qui tombe sur les hanches ou jusqu'aux genoux et que l'on porte par-dessus le kimono  
-Le **_**hakama**_** est le pantalon du kimono pour un homme**

* * *

**Ryuu no chikai**

Akashi Seijuro, troisième prince de Teiko, avait été maintenu prisonnier dans l'empire de Seirin à cause des sentiments que lui portait son empereur : Kagami Taiga. Il ne vivait que malheur jusqu'au jour de son vingtième anniversaire où il reçut en cadeau un nouveau serviteur aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux qui semblaient brillés dans le noir. Il décida de l'appeler Aomine Daiki.  
Les jours passèrent ensuite, Aomine avait très rapidement développé des sentiments pour son prince, qui lui avait peur d'ouvrir son cœur et resta dans le déni par peur d'encore plus souffrir.

Mais les choses se précipitèrent soudainement quand Kagami décida de faire arrêter le bleu le jour même où Akashi avait décidé de s'évader pour retourner dans son pays. Mettant au clair ses sentiments, le magenta se sacrifia une fois de plus et décida alors de rester dans cet empire qu'il détestait tant. Kagami avait cependant décidé que seule la sentence de mort seyait à cet homme qui voulait lui voler le jeune prince. Mais le jour d'exécution ne se passa pas comme l'empereur l'aurait voulu.  
Aomine ce jour-là retrouva sa véritable identité qui n'était autre qu'un dragon. Suite à cela, Akashi fut de retour dans son pays natal avec le bleu qui devint ainsi son amant.

Cette histoire conte une partie de ce qu'a vécu ce couple de deux êtres très différents et pourtant inséparables après les évènements de Seirin.

* * *

_**RYUU NO CHI**_

**Chapitre 1**

Le soleil s'élevait lentement dans le ciel, laissant la tiédeur de la nuit faire place à la douce chaleur signe du nouveau jour. Profitant de ce magnifique paysage, une poignée d'amis était ainsi réunis dans la cour intérieure d'un immense palais. La petite assemblée semblait être divisée en deux groupes bien distincts. D'un côté, deux personnes prêtes pour partir en voyage semblerait-il et de l'autre, celles venues leur souhaitaient bon voyage.

Dans la cour du palais de Teiko, à l'abri des regards trop curieux des serviteurs à cette heure matinale, les trois princes du royaume et leurs amis étaient réunis, assemblé pour voir partir le plus jeune des princes. Le moment rappela de mauvais souvenir à Kise et Midorima, présents pour l'occasion. C'était exactement la même scène que lorsqu'ils avaient dû quitter leur pays un an (et un peu plus) auparavant. Mais cette fois, Seijuro irait sans eux. Et même s'ils savaient que le prince ne faisait pas le même sacrifice qu'il avait fait avant, la peur par rapport à ce qui attendait leur ami était bien présente. Le blond aux yeux ambre savait bien que son prince n'était pas seul, Aomine sera là. Ce dernier était digne de confiance, il était fort et surtout il était amoureux du prince, et le blond tout comme le vert savait qu'ils pouvaient confier la sécurité du noble au bleu qui était d'autant plus un dragon.  
De plus, ce qui sautait le plus aux yeux des amis du prince et qui finit par les convaincre définitivement que tout allait bien, c'était que le magenta était beaucoup plus heureux que lors de son dernier voyage.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait le cas du second prince. Shuuzou avait le visage ferme et il ne souriait absolument pas. Le prince aux cheveux bruns n'était pas d'accord concernant ce voyage. Mais Seijuro avait insisté pour partir, et son frère ainé Chihiro avait réussi à le convaincre de laisser faire leur petit frère. Alors, même s'il ne le voulait pas, Shuuzou dut faire ses adieux à celui-ci. Ce dernier lui sourit pour le rassurer, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à la soudaine embrassade que lui fit son frère. Le prince aux cheveux couleur framboise répondit avec autant de fermeté au signe d'affection du plus grand avant de venir se placer près de Daiki qui avait fini de faire ses adieux à Kise et Midorima.

Sous les yeux toujours non habitués du groupe, Aomine se transforma devant eux en un être que l'on croyait légendaire. Ses écailles bleues brillaient magnifiquement tel un lac calme sous les rayons du soleil. Le bleu s'abaissait ensuite pour permettre ainsi à Akashi -qui lança un dernier sourire à ses amis- de venir grimper sur son dos. Le dragon bâtit des ailes et s'envola peu à peu dans le ciel avant de tracer sa route.

Plus bas, le groupe ne quitta pas l'animal des yeux jusqu'à le perdre de vue. Shuuzou regardait maintenant le ciel avec un air triste mais la main de son ainé qui se plaça sur son épaule le rassura.

-Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça. Tout va bien aller, lui sourit son frère. Shuuzou hocha la tête pour dire qu'il comprenait mais c'était quand même dur pour lui. A son retour, il était sûr que son petit frère allait changer. Pour le pire ou le meilleur, il ne saurait le dire que lorsque tout serait fini. Mais tout ne venait qu'à peine de commencer.

Seijuro, son frère, troisième prince de Teiko, venait de partir pour le royaume légendaire des dragons.

* * *

**Voilà !  
Merci à tous d'avoir lu. Si vous êtes là, ça signifie que vous avez lu **_**Ryuu no chikai**_** et je suis très contente de vous retrouver.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour bonjour  
Je vous souhaite une excellente année à tous.**

**Shadow : Je suis mais trop contente de te retrouver ! Vraiment merci d'être revenue! J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas du coup hein !**

**SesilliaS : Thank you for coming back again ! I noted in the last chapter of Ryuu no chikai that there will be a sequel (I wrote in capital letter in French so if you're translating, it probably wasn't translated). So, t****hank you for finding this sequel. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Haut dans le ciel, Akashi somnolait. Il avait au départ profité de la vue. Il avait été très touché de voir Teiko depuis le ciel. Il voyait tout ce que ses terres offraient de merveilleux : les montagnes, les lacs, les forêts et les grandes rivières qui traversaient le long du pays ainsi que les différentes villes et tous les petits villages qu'il voyait ci et là, qui composaient ce royaume qu'il appréciait et auquel il appartenait ; le tout qui plus était baigné dans la douce lumière des rayons matinaux du soleil.  
Peu de temps après, ils avaient traversé les nuages. Le jeune prince n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Toute l'étendu blanche qui s'offrait à lui était comme un rêve. Depuis sa place sur le dos du dragon, il tendit la main pour attraper un bout de nuage. Il écarquilla les yeux, c'était tellement doux et chaud que tout cela lui donna encore plus le sourire.

-Daiki, Daiki ! Regarde, c'est tellement doux, s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il se penchait vers la tête du bleu pour lui mettre dans son champ de vision le bout de nuage qu'il tenait.

Il entendit comme un léger rire venant du dragon et le rouge lui monta rapidement aux joues. Bien sûr, Daiki connaissait déjà tout ça et devait surement se moquer de lui. Il se mit à bouder pour la forme et se plaça confortablement pour pouvoir s'allonger sur le dragon sans déranger ce dernier et de façon à ne pas glisser au risque de tomber et il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait dans ce cas.  
Toute l'adrénaline tombée et ne voyant plus rien que l'immense étendue blanche devant lui, il s'ennuya rapidement. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se laissa aller et ferma les yeux. Aomine lui avait dit que le trajet était très long alors autant en profiter pour se reposer même s'il n'était qu'en début de matinée. Mais ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça. La veille, tel un petit garçon qui partait pour la première fois en voyage, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi alors s'il devait rattraper sa nuit, c'était le bon moment. Profitant ainsi des doux rayons de soleil dans ses cheveux et de la légère brise qui caressait son visage (Aomine le protégeant des courants de par sa taille), il se concentra sur les battements d'ailes du bleu et s'endormit rapidement.

.

Daiki se concentra sur Akashi, ne pouvant le voir, il devait se focaliser sur d'autre sens. Et en sentant la respiration régulière du prince sur sa peau, il en conclut rapidement que celui-ci s'était endormi. Cela le fit sourire alors qu'il continuait sa route vers ses terres d'origine, une seule pensée en tête : l'espoir que les siens puissent accepter son jeune amant parmi eux.

.

Une semaine avant ceci, Aomine avait reçu en pleine nuit la visite de Kuroko Tetsuya, le précèdent roi des dragons qui avaient laissé son trône et son royaume pour venir sur terre d'homme.

Le dragon noir avait depuis toujours une fascination pour l'être humain et voulait les voir de plus près. Malheureusement, de par son devoir envers son peuple, il ne pouvait quitter le royaume. Alors, pour remédier à ce fait, il avait laissé son trône et le pouvoir allant avec à des successeurs, lui accordant ainsi la liberté.

Le seul problème restant était que Kuroko n'avait jamais désigné un réel successeur. Il avait seulement montré son intérêt pour Aomine mais ne lui avait jamais officiellement donné le trône. Cependant, tous considéraient déjà le bleu comme tel, celui-ci possédant l'écaille dorée du roi mais étant également sorti victorieux des conflits pour le trône. Il était donc le parfait candidat au pouvoir.  
Jusqu'à présent, tout le royaume fonctionnait bien, attendant patiemment ainsi le retour mais aussi le couronnement de leur roi… Jusqu'à ce qu'Aomine ne décide de laisser sa place à un autre pour rester auprès de l'enfant humain. Et le trône lui ne pouvait rester éternellement libre.  
Kuroko avait rapporté à Aomine que sa décision avait fait monter nombreux désaccord au sein du conseil. Il voulait laisser au bleu le droit de vivre sa vie mais Daiki était bien obligé de les convaincre lui-même que sa décision était sérieuse et définitive, sinon il serait dans l'obligation de prendre le trône, qu'il le veuille ou non. Et si ce cas de figure devait arriver, Daiki devrait se séparer d'Akashi, le roi ayant comme obligation de rester sur ses terres et ne pouvant quitter celles-ci sous aucun prétexte. Il ne pourrait ainsi donc plus revoir le jeune prince humain et ça, il en était hors de question. Pour cela, il devait donc retourner auprès des siens afin de régler ce problème.

Aomine se leva ce matin-là de mauvaise humeur. Le trajet pour le royaume des dragons était très long et il ne savait combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour pouvoir régler ses problèmes. Il ne voulait en aucun cas laisser Seijuro tout seul. Le magenta avait dû sentir les ondes négatives que son compagnon émettait et décida donc après le petit-déjeuner de s'isoler avec lui pour pouvoir parler au calme.  
Au début, Aomine ne voulait rien dire malgré les regards insistants d'Akashi. Le regard blessé du prince finit par avoir raison de lui et il se décida alors à lui retracer les grandes lignes.

-Et pourquoi n'y retournerais-tu pas ? Ce serait dommage de laisser un conflit se produire pour ça

-Tu ne comprends pas, ça pourrait prendre des mois pour convaincre les membres du conseil

-Mais ne seraient-ils pas rapidement convaincus si tu y allais et déclarais devant tous que tu ne veux pas de ce trône et de le donner à quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Tu connais qu'il y a des choses qui se ressemblent dans nos deux mondes et dont l'une d'elle s'appelle « procédure »

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à tout suivre au pied de la lettre, le petit rire du rouge flottait dans l'air. Mais bon, dans ce cas, tu n'aurais qu'à accepter le trône et le donner à quelqu'un d'autre ensuite, suggéra Akashi

Daiki soupira. Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé, mais cela prendrait encore plus de temps que d'essayer de convaincre les membres du conseil. Et il ne voulait pas passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée sans le magenta.

-J'ai peut-être une idée ! Lui dit alors le prince

-Et qu'est-elle ?

-Si le véritable problème repose sur le fait que nous soyons séparés, je n'ai qu'à venir avec toi !

Aomine écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette option-là. Emmener un humain au pays des dragons ? Et pourtant, Akashi avait raison, c'était le choix qui lui restait s'il voulait régler son problème de trône et sa séparation avec son amant. Mais il devait penser à tout ce que cela impliquait, pour le rouge, pour lui, pour le royaume du prince mais aussi pour le sien.  
Le bleu promit à Akashi d'y penser parce qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre de décision hâtive. Ce que celui-ci comprit et accepta.  
Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard que Daiki lui donna sa réponse. C'était donc décidé, Seijuro irait avec lui. Il suffisait maintenant de convaincre les princes ainés de Teiko de laisser partir leur frère. Ce ne fut pas compliquer pour Chihiro qui accepta sans trop poser de questions. Contrairement à Shuuzou où les deux durent tout faire pour réussir à le convaincre.

.

Aomine sortit de ses pensées. Il était maintenant temps de réveiller le prince aux cheveux framboise qui dormait paisiblement sur son dos depuis un moment maintenant.

-Hum ? Fut la réponse du plus petit, un poing frottant ses yeux encore plein de sommeil. Le dragon trouvait sa petite voix trop mignonne et lui donnait envie de le serrer dans ces bras, mais l'heure n'était pas à cela.

-Nous sommes arrivés, déclara-t-il

* * *

**Voilà. La vraie suite peut enfin commencer. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello les gens,  
C'est parti pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et moi je vous souhaite bonne lecture**

**Shadow**** : Mais bien sûr que tu es ma shadow adorée, si le titre ne te dérange pas XD. Quasi la perfection ? Oula ! Je dois pas me foirer alors x3 En tout cas, je te remercierai jamais assez de toujours être là, c'est vraiment ce qui me donne la motivation d'écrire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Akashi chassa avec difficulté le sommeil. Il eut un peu de mal à saisir ce que Daiki lui avait dit. D'ailleurs, en temps normal, le bleu ne pouvait lui parler quand il était dans sa forme originale. Mais quand il vit les nuages qui formaient une forme de tunnel devant eux, il crut comprendre qu'ils étaient arrivés.  
Le dragon bleu s'engouffra dans le passage qui s'ouvrait dans le ciel. Au milieu de celui-ci, Seijuro dû fermer les yeux à cause de la forte lumière qui l'accueillit au bout du tunnel. Quand il sentit enfin que la luminosité était supportable pour ses yeux, il les ouvrit pour découvrir un monde tellement diffèrent du sien.

-Seijuro, bienvenue à Touou, lui souhaita alors Aomine

-Mais… mais tu parles ? S'étonna le concerné

-L'atmosphère ici est différente de chez les hommes. Sinon, comment veux-tu que nous communiquions entre nous ? Se moqua légèrement le dragon bleu

-Je vois, fit l'humain en regardant tout autour de lui

Le monde où il se trouvait était formé par ce qui semblait être de nombreuses îles qui flottaient dans un ciel d'un bleu magnifique, toutes de tailles différentes. Il voyait sur un côté, une île en hauteur d'où s'écoulait une chute d'eau qui atterrissait sur l'île du dessous. De petits dragons semblaient s'amuser dans cette eau, sur les nuages environnants se séchaient certains d'entre eux, leurs écailles brillant sous les rayons du soleil. En tournant le regard, il voyait des dragons plus grands portant différents objets d'une île à une autre. Sur les îles environnantes, il voyait des maisons de tailles humaines, ce qui l'étonna encore plus. Sur certains îlots, il voyait des arbres fruitiers pousser. Ce monde où semblait s'écouler la magie était véritablement magnifique à ses yeux.  
Il constata rapidement que son compagnon volait en direction de la plus grande île où se dressait un immense château. Un petit nœud se forma dans son estomac. Comment les dragons allaient l'accueillir, lui un simple humain, dans cet endroit si beau ? Avant que le doute ne puisse le prendre encore plus, Aomine atterrit sur l'une des terrasses du palais. Seijuro descendit de son dos, permettant ainsi au bleu de prendre forme plus humaine. Le magenta s'étonna alors de voir que la forme humaine de son ami était une forme que lui seule avait vue sur les terres humaines. C'était celle où les écailles prenaient place sur la partie gauche de son corps.

Aomine semblait comprendre le regard interrogateur du plus jeune et lui saisit la main.

-C'est ma forme normale ici. Elle est beaucoup plus pratique pour nous tous. Mais comme tu vois, nous ne sommes pas humains, dit-il en pointant du doigt les nombreuses écailles sur son corps. Seijuro acquiesça.

Justement, une foule de dragons arriva et ceux-ci étaient tous dans une forme beaucoup plus humaine aux yeux du prince. Certains avaient leurs écailles uniquement sur une partie du visage, d'autres sur une partie de leur main ou de leur jambe. Les nombreux dragons se rassemblèrent autour d'Aomine et Akashi, n'osant pas trop approcher. Leurs regards à tous étaient fixés sur l'enfant humain accompagnant leur futur roi. Akashi se sentait mal à l'aise face à leurs regards. Il y avait une grande curiosité mais également beaucoup de mépris, ce que le rouge ne comprit pas.

Une jeune fille se détacha alors de la foule. Elle avait les cheveux roses telles les fleurs au printemps, ses écailles roses se trouvaient en forme de jolie couronne sur son front mais également sur l'une de ses mains. Celle-ci courut vers le dragon bleu au côté de Seijuro et lui sauta dans les bras.

-Dai-chan ! S'exclama-t-elle, le bleu la réceptionnant sans peine. Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas

-Je suis là, lui dit simplement ledit Dai-chan

Quand la rose le lâcha, elle se tourna vers Akashi et son regard devint dur. Le jeune humain fut étonné de ce changement. Aomine les regarda donc et un sourire vint prendre place sur son visage alors qu'il fit les présentations.

-Satsuki, je te présente celui que j'aime : Akashi Seijuro. Seijuro, voici ma sœur Satsuki

-Enchanté, Akashi fit une légère révérence vers la rose qui cependant ne daigna même pas lui accordé un regard et s'assura même de garder une bonne distance entre eux.

Akashi capta de son regard celui désolé du bleu. Mais avant que l'échange ne dégénère d'avantage, un homme aux cheveux bruns avança vers eux. Il fit rapidement une courbette au souverain bleu et se tourna vers l'enfant humain. Un énorme sourire vint se placer sur son visage et il se rapprocha de celui-ci.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous recevons de la visite. Je m'appelle Imayoshi, le premier ministre, je suis ravi de vous accueillir à Touou

-Akashi, répondit le rouge en lui faisant un léger signe de tête alors que dans la foule, les murmures s'élevèrent.

Seijuro porta malgré lui son attention vers les dire des dragons assemblés, tous arrivant petit à petit pour saluer leur futur roi. Certains se demandaient ce qu'un humain faisait là, d'autres murmuraient même des reproches envers leur roi qui avait emmené un étranger chez eux, d'autres ripostant en disant que leur souverain devait surement avoir une raison. Mais ce qu'Akashi put noter était surtout le regard méfiant presque méprisant que tous lui lançaient. Il devait avouer que jamais il n'avait vécu pareille situation et cela le déstabilisa un peu.  
Il ne vit donc pas la main du premier ministre se dirigeant vers lui, plus exactement vers le bijou qu'il portait à son oreille.

-Quel magnifique objet vous avez là

Avant que le magenta ne puisse réagir, Aomine avait déjà saisi la main du premier ministre, le regardant férocement alors que ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur dangereuse.

-Ne t'avise surtout pas de toucher Akashi comme ça, menaça le bleu alors qu'il cachait d'un geste protecteur le prince humain derrière lui.

Le plus petit s'étonna alors d'entendre un grognement bestial venant du bleu alors que ce dernier se tourna vers les dragons qui étaient alors tous réunis avant d'énoncer d'une voix claire qu'il était celui qui avait offert l'écaille royale à Akashi. Tous se posèrent des questions de ce choix et se demandèrent qui pouvait bien être le magenta pour avoir une telle estime.  
C'est alors que de la foule, une petite fille s'approcha de l'humain. Aomine la surveilla du regard alors qu'Akashi se mit à son hauteur pour la saluer. Celle-ci se mit alors à rire alors que son visage s'illuminait, elle se tourna vers les adultes réunis

-Riko, reviens ici ! S'éleva la voix de sa mère

-Maman, maman, fit la petite en revenant toute joyeuse dans les bras de sa mère. Maman, c'est un cœur pur

L'annonce de la petite fille surprit Akashi mais elle surprit également le peuple. D'ailleurs, le magenta ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'un vieux dragon vienne le saluer. Celui-ci lui présenta ses excuses, Akashi lui répondit qu'il n'en tenait pas rigueur. Ainsi, après un moment où tous s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant lui, le rouge fut rapidement assaillit par les dragons qui l'entouraient, se bousculant presque. Certains passèrent une main dans ses cheveux, d'autres le touchaient de partout comme pour s'assurer que c'était en effet un cœur pur, et effectivement ils le ressentaient tous au plus profond d'eux.  
Akashi appela Daiki du regard, le grand dragon bleu regarda son amant et laissa son peuple faire alors qu'il laissa s'échapper un rire bruyant.

-Ce soir c'est la fête, Seijuro ! S'exclama-t-il, heureux. Tous applaudirent.

* * *

**Voilà.  
Bienvenue dans le royaume des dragons ! A dans le prochain chapitre ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello  
J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

**Shadow**** : Je suis l'auteur mais je te comprends hein ! Moi aussi je veux y vivre mais bon. Allez, je te propose au moins une visite MDR XD Pour Akashi, je pense que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour le moment… peut-être, après je ne peux rien dire pour éviter le moindre spoil  
Trop génial alors si ce titre te va! J'adore tes reviews !^^ Elles me donnent toujours la patate XD Vraiment merci pour ce soutien**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Akashi soupira profondément alors qu'il enfila un kimono que les dragons lui avaient préparé pour la fête, qu'Aomine lui tendit.

-Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui se passe parce que je ne comprends pas.

-C'est très simple, lui sourit le bleu qui s'assit sur le lit. Il attira le prince sur ses genoux, celui-ci passa rapidement ses bras autour du cou du plus vieux, leur visage proche l'un de l'autre.

-Tu m'avais dit une fois que les dragons méprisaient les humains. Akashi acquiesça. Et c'est vrai, mais à une exception près. Les humains au cœur pur tel que toi sont les bienvenus dans notre royaume. Mais la dernière fois qu'un humain est venu ici remonte à tellement longtemps, moi-même je ne m'en rappelle pas la majorité des plus jeunes pensaient même que vous n'êtes en réalité qu'une légende, voilà pourquoi ils étaient tous méfiants au début mais je suis heureux qu'ils aient pu t'accepter vu que c'était ma plus grosse peur en t'amenant ici.

Akashi rigola doucement. Dans son monde à lui, les dragons étaient des êtres légendaires qu'une grande majorité des humains doutait de leur existence, et maintenant on lui apprend que c'est lui qu'on croit être une légende. Il y avait tellement de choses à apprendre sur ce pays dont il n'en entendait parler que dans les contes que lui avait raconté sa mère étant enfant.

-Ton pays est magnifique, Daiki, murmura le rouge alors qu'il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

-Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu, lui répondit le bleu sur le même ton alors qu'il approfondit leur échange.

Rapidement, une des mains du bleu vint se perdre dans la chevelure flamboyante alors que de l'autre, il caressait tout le dos du plus jeune. Aomine ressentit les bras d'Akashi se renfermer encore plus, les rapprochant davantage. Il se mit à onduler du bassin entrainant le plus petit à faire de même, sa main, elle, quittait les cheveux du rouge pour venir défaire son obi. Akashi fit de même pour le bleu, ouvrant sa ceinture avant de faire glisser son kimono pour révéler son torse. Les petites mains passèrent rapidement dessus, laissant nombreuses caresses ci et là. Daiki lui en profita pour préparer son amant, déposant des baisers dans son cou pour le distraire de la douleur.  
Une fois qu'il sentit que Seijuro était prêt, il le pénétra lentement jusqu'à sentir qu'il ne pouvait plus avancer en lui. Il se mit alors à faire de léger va-et-vient, faisant lâcher au rouge de petits couinements. Aomine fondit sur les lèvres d'Akashi alors qu'il accélérait ses mouvements, son jeune amant s'agrippant à lui, ses mains griffant parfois son dos quand le plaisir était trop grand. Les gémissements d'Akashi prirent rapidement de l'ampleur alors que son corps se mit à trembler, il rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'il se déversa entre leurs deux ventres. Aomine le dévorait du regard, ses yeux qui étaient encore fermés, ses cheveux cramoisis qui lui collaient légèrement au visage, son kimono que Daiki n'avait pas enlevé et qui retombait sur ses épaules. Il le trouvait magnifique comme ça et cette pensée suffit à le faire venir.

.

Tous étaient réunis dans la salle du trône du palais. Celle-ci était la plus grande salle pouvant ainsi accueillir tous les invités. Des tables étaient alignées, celle plus proche du trône où reposait les bijoux royaux (n'ayant pas de propriétaire pour le moment, le nouveau roi n'ayant pas encore était choisi) était réservée à ceux qui servaient au palais. Aomine était avec Akashi assis à cette table d'honneur avec le premier ministre et les membres du conseil. Le petit couple portaient des kimonos assortis, en bleu nuit avec un _obi_ argenté pour le supposé roi et en bleu ciel avec un _obi_ bleu roi pour son jeune compagnon. Imayoshi était assis à la droite du dragon bleu alors que la place à la gauche d'Akashi elle était vide. Ce qui étonna celui-ci, tous s'étaient pressés pour assister à cette fête alors une place vacante à la table d'honneur faisait un peu tâche. En plein milieu de la fête, alors que les danseurs ambiançaient la salle avec certains invités déjà sous l'emprise de l'alcool, le voisin de table d'Akashi arriva enfin. C'était un dragon aux cheveux d'un blond blé sous le soleil couchant, il avait des écailles vertes (certains virant légèrement au jaune à leur pointe) qui recouvraient la partie droite de son corps. C'est le seul, avec Aomine, ayant beaucoup plus leurs caractéristiques de dragon aussi apparentes, ils avaient d'ailleurs tous deux la même carrure et dégageaient à peu près la même aura. D'ailleurs, Daiki en voyant le retardataire se leva et le salua, le blond s'excusant auprès de lui pour son retard à cause d'une affaire urgente qu'il avait dû régler. Akashi ne rata pas l'étrange tension entre les deux mais il ne put se préoccuper plus de cela parce qu'Aomine le présenta à son invité. Il s'appelait Nash, et il était également un des candidats à la couronne. Le blond répondit aux salutations d'Akashi par un joli sourire et demanda ensuite à Daiki s'ils pouvaient lui parler en seul à seul.

Le jeune humain se retrouva donc rapidement seul. Le voyant ainsi, le premier ministre ne put s'en empêcher de venir lui faire la conversation.

-Votre expression me dit que quelque chose vous tracasse

-Absolument pas. Je suis juste curieux, répondit-il alors qu'il regardait les deux nobles dragons se dirigeaient dehors. Imayoshi suivit son regard et il se mit à sourire

-Ces deux-là sont amis depuis leur tendre enfance, même s'ils sont rivaux pour le trône, cela n'empêche pas qu'ils s'entendent toujours très bien.

-Ah, je ne le savais pas

Justement, à ce moment-là, Akashi put voir les deux amis rire entre eux. Le premier ministre lui tendit un verre alors qu'il l'emmenait ailleurs

\- On m'a rapporté que Daiki-sama souhaitait renoncer au trône. Même si les membres du conseil sont contre, sachez que je suis tout à fait pour si telle est sa décision tant qu'il sait ce qu'il veut réellement.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna le rouge. Je pensais que tous pensaient que Daiki était parfait pour être roi

-Nash-sama ne lui est pas inférieur ! Imayoshi affirma avec un regard déterminé, puis son habituel sourire revint sur son visage. Contrairement aux humains, nous n'avons pas tous soif de pouvoir, être roi c'est se sacrifier totalement pour le peuple. Il n'est pas rare que certains de nos souverains aient laissé leur place pour un peu de liberté. Alors, il nous faut quelqu'un qui soit apte à faire ce sacrifice de son plein gré.

-Je comprends. Je suis ravi d'apprendre que Daiki puisse compter sur vous.

-Je ne fais qu'accomplir ma tâche dans le but de maintenir l'équilibre dans ce royaume. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas et profitez de votre séjour.

Sur ce, Imayoshi quitta la salle.

.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Aomine et Akashi se réveillèrent, la fête de la veille ayant fini très tard dans la nuit. Aomine qui avait promis à Akashi de visiter le royaume dû repousser à plus tard sa promesse quand un serviteur vint frapper à leur porte pour annoncer que le conseil souhaitait s'entretenir avec le bleu. Le rouge le laissa partir en lui disant qu'il pouvait encore visiter le palais.

Akashi s'arrêta à une terrasse et regardait les petits dragons cueillir des fruits sur l'île en face de lui. Une présence se fit sentir et justement, Akashi se retourna pour voir Nash arriver. Ce dernier le salua

-Cela vous dérange si je reste avec vous ?

-Absolument pas.

-Daiki m'a dit qu'il avait promis de vous faire visiter notre royaume. Je ne sais pas si ces vieux du conseil le laisseront partir assez tôt pour cela.

Akashi qui était méfiant envers Nash se mit à rire légèrement en voyant l'expression dégouté du blond quand il expliquait que lui aussi avait été enfermé pendant un jour alors que la réunion aurait dû durer dix minutes.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libre, je peux vous faire visiter les alentours. Il y a tellement à voir que Daiki ne devrait pas m'en vouloir.

-Et bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je suis d'accord.

* * *

**Nouvelle histoire, nouveau personnage ! (même si c'est la suite d'une ancienne). J'espère que le personnage de Nash va vous plaire, de plus qu'il aura une place très importante dans cette histoire (C'est d'ailleurs parce que je voulais absolument le voir dans au moins une de mes histoires que j'ai pensé à cette suite).  
S'il y en a parmi vous qui n'aiment pas le Nash de l'œuvre original, comme il n'y a pas ici d'Akashi aux ciseaux, il n'y a pas non plus de Nash qui traite tout le monde de singes donc ne vous inquiétez pas.  
Merci d'avoir lu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. Je publie la suite avec du retard, désolée. De plus, ma connexion wi-fi est morte donc je ne pourrais peut-être pas publier régulièrement comme je le voulais (tous les weekends donc) ce qui entraîne le fait que les publications des prochains chapitres seront irrégulières et je m'en excuse d'avance.**

**Shadow**** : Merci beaucoup. Oui oui, tu as raison, je vais te laisser découvrir la suite toujours en espérant que ça ne déçoive pas ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Nash et Akashi avaient passés une grande partie de la journée ensemble. Et le rouge devait avouer qu'il appréciait la compagnie du blond. Ce dernier lui avait raconté toutes les bêtises qu'il avait faites avec Daiki lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Rapidement, les deux devinrent amis, les vouvoiements se transformèrent en tutoiement alors que Nash considérait facilement Akashi comme un petit frère.

-Alors comme ça, nous sommes des légendes dans votre monde.

-Effectivement. Mais ce qu'on raconte n'est pas que conte apparemment

-Comme quoi ?

-Cette écaille-ci, lui dit Akashi en lui montrant son bijou. Nash sourit en voyant la fameuse écaille légendaire.

-Ah ça ! J'ai eu une aile brisée quand nous nous sommes affrontés pour l'avoir avec Daiki qui lui a d'ailleurs eu une jambe cassée.

-Tu ne lui en veux pas d'avoir gagné ?

-Non, frustré d'avoir perdu mais lui en vouloir, jamais. Ce sont les gens qui ont considérés que c'est un signe du roi pour son favori alors qu'en réalité ce n'était qu'un jeu. C'était soit cette écaille soit une boisson étrange de votre monde à base de thé et de fleurs je crois, que notre précèdent roi appréciait un peu trop quand l'un des nôtres lui a apporté après une mission sur terre. Avec Daiki, on a décidé de prendre l'écaille parce que la boisson était tout simplement imbuvable.

Surpris était certainement un mot trop léger quand Akashi appris ce fait là. Apparemment, le précèdent roi ne voulait pas faire penser son peuple autrement et ordonna donc à Nash et Daiki de faire croire que son cadeau avait vraiment pour but de choisir son favori.

-Oh, regarde qui arrive

Akashi se tourna dans la direction indiquée et pu voir Aomine arriver vers eux un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le bleu lui annonça qu'il avait enfin l'après-midi de libre. Nash les quitta pour les laisser seuls.

.

Un homme entra dans une des plus grandes mais plus secrètes salles du palais. La chambre était destinée à garder les trésors royaux. On pouvait y trouver nombreuses tapisseries, des vases de différentes formes avec différents motifs, des armes décorées de pierres précieuses mais également nombreux parchemins où étaient rédigés de grands secrets. Au milieu de cette pièce se trouvait mis en évidence une sphère transparente où l'on pouvait admirer à l'intérieur un ensemble de paysage ressemblant au royaume des dragons.

-Je suppose qu'avec ceci, le royaume aura finalement le véritable souverain qu'il mérite, s'éleva la voix de l'intrus alors qu'il se saisit de la sphère.  
Toutes les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent quand le joyau quitta sa place, le voleur lui quitta les lieux, sa présence vite avalée par l'obscurité.

.

Ce soir-là, ils étaient tous attablés comme la veille. Les gens autour de la table étaient cependant constitués uniquement de ceux vivants au sein même du palais, les autres dragons étaient retournés chez eux, les festivités étaient finis pour le moment mais tous attendaient avec impatience le couronnement, celui-ci devrait avoir lieu dans les jours à venir maintenant que leur futur roi était de retour.

Aomine était assis comme d'habitude aux côtés d'Akashi. Ce dernier était en pleine conversation avec Nash, les deux s'étant rapprochés grandement au cours de la journée. Et Daiki, même s'il était ravi de savoir que deux personnes qui comptaient énormément pour lui s'entendent ainsi, ne put empêcher une once de jalousie pointée le bout de son nez. Le sourire de Seijuro était magnifique et Daiki souhaitait que celui-ci lui soit adressé.

-Dai-chan, tu m'écoutes ?

Ledit Dai-chan se retourna tout en répondant nonchalamment à sa sœur qui était également à ses côtés. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Satsuki n'appréciait pas Seijuro. Il avait essayé de lui parler mais la rose refusait tout simplement de faire confiance à un humain.

Lorsque tous se séparèrent, Daiki et Seijuro ensemble pour ne pas changer, Satsuki se rapprocha de Nash

-Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux apprécier sa présence, commenta celle-ci en regardant en direction du couple que formaient son frère et l'humain

-Et moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, tous les humains ne sont pas pareils Satsuki

-Bien sûr que si, ils sont tous égoïstes et mal intentionnés. C'est une vérité établie depuis toujours.

-Pas tous, et tu le sais bien Satsuki. Nash se dirigea vers la terrasse de la salle commune, la rose le suivit. Ils s'installèrent sous les rayons du clair de lune.

-Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé entre eux quand Daiki était dans le monde des Hommes ? Demanda Nash.

Il ne voulait pas que Satsuki maintienne des sentiments pareils envers le jeune prince humain. Elle pouvait ne pas l'apprécier mais le blond ne voulait pas que ce soit pour une raison erronée. Alors lorsque la rose lui dit que ce qu'elle savait était que son frère avait été esclave, le dragon vert lui raconta la suite de ce qui s'est passé. Bien sûr, Satsuki ne le crut pas de suite mais elle savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir quand elle apprit que Nash avait eu vent de toute l'histoire de la bouche de Kuroko, leur précèdent roi.

.

Akashi avait l'impression qu'il faisait toujours beau dans ce royaume étrange où il se trouvait. Il devait même se pincer pour encore se convaincre que ce n'était pas un rêve.  
Lors de sa petite promenade au sein du palais (Daiki n'étant pas là et lui ne pouvant voler), de jeunes dragons l'avaient invité à se joindre à eux pour s'amuser dans la chute qui coulait sur l'une des îles voisines du palais. Ne voyant pas le mal, le prince humain se joignit donc aux plus jeunes.  
Et tandis qu'il se séchait tranquillement assis dans un champ de fleur, Akashi vit arrivé la jeune sœur de son amant. Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec elle, Satsuki ne l'appréciant apparemment pas.  
Cette dernière approcha de l'enfant humain et lui demanda si elle pouvait se joindre à lui.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de ces derniers jours. Nash m'a expliqué ce qui t'est arrivé et ce qu'il y a eu entre Dai-chan et toi

-Je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends tout à fait ta méfiance envers un étranger tel que moi, surtout que de base vous n'apprécier pas les humains.

-En tout cas, je suis désolée. J'aurais peut-être dû faire des efforts, murmura-t-elle sur la fin

Akashi lui offrit une fleur qu'elle accepta, scellant ainsi leur nouvelle amitié. Ce rapprochement permit d'ailleurs à Satsuki de ressentir au plus profond d'elle ce qui faisait du rouge un cœur pur. La distance qu'elle avait mise entre elle et le rouge était ce qui avait empêché la jeune fille de ressentir ce que les autres dragons avaient ressenti à son arrivé. Pendant donc de longues minutes, les deux commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Akashi expliquant des choses sur le monde des humains que la jeune rose ne connaissait pas et inversement.

.

Quand Daiki apprit que Satsuki avait fait l'effort d'apprendre à mieux connaitre son amant, il en était heureux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire en sorte maintenant que les membres du conseil donnent leur décision. Il avait passé des heures à leur expliquer pourquoi il ne voulait pas du trône. Que cela ne signifiait en rien qu'il laissait ses devoirs derrière, qu'il pouvait toujours revenir au royaume faire sa part des choses même s'il voulait vivre auprès d'Akashi sur terre d'hommes.

* * *

**Voilà. En espérant que vous avez apprécié  
A dans le prochain chapitre**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour  
Oui oui, je sais ça fait des semaines. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre... surtout que les chapitres à suivre ne sont pas ce que j'ai écrit de meilleur je dois avouer. En tout cas, voici la suite.**

**Shadow ****: Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre. J'espère que tu continueras à lire la suite . Vraiment merci pour tes encouragements. Pour Nash, je ne sais pas quoi trop te dire sans rien révéler mais en tout cas, c'est pas un mauvais bougre XD… Et ton flair est très très bon parce que les voici**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Une semaine maintenant que Seijuro était au royaume des dragons. Il appréciait énormément le pays mais une chose lui manquait énormément, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Aomine était souvent absent. Il savait bien que le bleu ne pouvait pas constamment être avec lui mais à Teiko, il n'y avait pas un seul jour où le bleu était loin de lui et il avait fini par s'habituer à cela.  
Mais ici, à Touou, Aomine n'était pas que son partenaire, il était également le futur roi. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce que le bleu réussisse à convaincre les membres du conseil. Et ce statut n'était pas léger à porter. Du matin au soir, Daiki avait des tâches à accomplir. Akashi s'était légèrement moqué de lui au début, son amant détestant les paperasses par-dessus tout; selon Imayoshi, il devait rattraper le retard qu'il avait à cause de sa longue absence. Mais maintenant, Akashi rigolait moins. Il se sentait seul.

Nash entra dans ses appartements, le dragon vert était au moins d'une compagnie agréable. Ne voulant pas sortir pour une fois, Nash et lui restèrent donc dans les appartements qu'on accorda à l'enfant humain. Seijuro avait été très curieux de connaitre pourquoi les dragons n'appréciaient pas les humains, pourquoi cependant les nommés « cœur pur » étaient accueillis avec une telle joie et surtout ce qui s'était passé entre humains et dragons. Ces derniers ne pouvaient pas mépriser ainsi la race humaine sans raison apparente. Nash ne savait pas trop comment lui expliquer, il y avait des choses qu'il pouvait lui dire mais certaines choses devaient apparemment rester confidentielles. Alors, Akashi lui avait demandé quelques livres ou des documents qu'ils pouvaient consulter.

Soudainement, les portes de ses appartements s'ouvrirent en gros fracas. Satsuki, affolée, courait vers eux. La rose était en nage et peinait à retrouver son souffle alors qu'elle essayait en vain de leur dire quelque chose. Nash la demanda de se calmer, Akashi lui tendit un verre d'eau

-C'est Dai-chan, ils l'ont arrêté

-Arrêté. Mais pourquoi ça ?

-Le Shoukyo a disparu et le conseil pense que c'est Dai-chan qui l'a pris

Akashi se demanda ce que pouvait bien être ce Shoukyo dont parlait Satsuki. Mais Nash le devança

-Il s'agit d'une sphère magique qui symbolise le pouvoir royal. Elle permet de maintenir l'équilibre de nos terres. Lors du couronnement, elle est remise au souverain, signe de son statut.

-Elle est seulement sortie lors des grandes célébrations, sinon on la garde dans une pièce où seuls des membres choisis peuvent entrer, ajouta Satsuki

-Elle celle-ci a été volée ? Demanda le magenta.

-La disparition de cet orbe peut mener le chaos sur nos terres, surtout en ce manque de souverain

Maintenant que Nash lui expliquait, Akashi se rappela avoir lu un passage concernant le couronnement du roi. Il était écrit que ce dernier recevait l'orbe royal, le sceptre et la couronne le jour où il accède au trône.

.

Les trois coururent hors des appartements pour se ruer vers la salle du conseil où ils étaient sûrs de retrouver Aomine. Fort heureusement pour eux, personne ne gardait la porte, ils purent donc de suite entrer dans la salle.  
Tous étaient présents, les membres du conseil dont Imayoshi à leur tête, et Aomine se tenant au milieu face aux plus âgés.

-Combien de fois dois-je répéter que ce n'est pas moi, commença à s'énerver le bleu

-Vous êtes le seul suspect dans cette histoire, déclara Wakamatsu un des membres de l'assemblé

-Tout s'est très bien passé avant votre arrivé. Qui nous dit que le caractère perfide des humains ne s'est pas imprégné en vous ? Continua un autre

-Je vous dis que c'est pas moi. A quoi elle me servirait, je ne veux pas du trône

Akashi voyait bien qu'Aomine commençait à perdre son calme. Avant que les choses n'empirent, le magenta se précipita aux côtés de son partenaire. Il ne pouvait rien faire sauf essayer de canaliser le bleu.  
Nash décida également de ce moment pour intervenir. Il essaya comme il pouvait de défendre son ami d'enfance. Il était convaincu que Daiki n'était pas coupable. De plus, qu'est-ce que la sphère lui apporterait comme avantage ? Son désir était de quitter leurs terres pour vivre dans le monde des humains.

-Le Shoukyo a un pouvoir immesurable. Avec celui-ci, Daiki-sama peut décider de faire en sorte que notre monde et celui des humains soient réunis, parce qu'il répond au désir de son possesseur, expliqua soudainement Sakurai, un des plus jeunes membres du conseil.

-Quand est-ce que cet orbe a été volé ? Demanda le seul humain présent dans la salle

Personne ne put répondre précisément à la question. La salle des trésors n'avaient apparemment été ouverte que trois fois depuis que Daiki était de retour. La dernière fois était ce matin même, où ce fut Imayoshi en personne qui avait constaté que le bijou royal n'était plus à sa place. Daiki y était entré une fois et un autre membre haut placé une fois dont seul Imayoshi connaissait l'identité. Satsuki avait essayé de défendre son frère en se demandant si ladite personne étant entrée dans la salle mentionnée sur la liste n'était-elle pas suspecte également. Mais tous refusèrent cette théorie pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on ne volait pas dans leur royaume. Et seul Daiki qui était allé dans le monde des humains avait pu le faire, c'était dans la nature de l'Homme de se faire du mal entre eux. A la suite de cette explication, convaincue par les arguments sortis, Satsuki s'était mis dans un coin de la salle, attendant le verdict du conseil. Nash également n'avait plus d'arguments. Il est vrai que dans leur royaume, tous étaient égaux et l'entraide était naturelle alors un dragon qui voulait du mal à un autre, ça n'existait pas. C'était ce qui les différenciait des humains. Ainsi donc, la seule conclusion menait donc au bleu, celui-ci ayant vécu dans le monde impur des Hommes.

Le conseil demanda donc aux personnes présentes de se mettre dans un coin de la pièce, le temps qu'ils décident de la sentence. Satsuki et Nash parlaient à Daiki, lui demandant des explications que celui-ci n'avait pas. Il n'avait malheureusement pas de preuve à avancer pour prouver son innocence.  
Akashi regardait les trois d'un regard vide. Son cerveau tournait à fond. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait dans cette affaire.

Imayoshi se leva et Daiki se présenta devant lui. Mais avant que le premier ministre ne donne son jugement, Akashi éleva la voix, demandant la parole.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-J'aimerai que vous m'accordez un peu de votre temps. Il y a des points qui ne sont pas clairs dans cette histoire

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'on ait pu omettre, Akashi-sama, tous les faits sont là. Et bien que cela nous peine de devoir faire ceci, nous sommes dans l'obligation de remettre Daiki-sama sur le droit chemin, intervint Sakurai

-Et justement, moi je pense que vous vous précipitez un peu.

Nash et Satsuki s'approchèrent, curieux de connaitre ce que le jeune rouge avait bien pu trouver en si peu de temps.

-Laissez-le parler, je pense que le point de vue de quelqu'un qui n'est pas des nôtres peu effectivement nous donner une information que nous n'avons pas, se dépêcha de dire Nash en voyant les officiels doutaient de la parole du jeune humain. Akashi hocha la tête pour montrer sa reconnaissance envers le dragon vert.

-Très bien, on vous écoute. Imayoshi se rassit donc à sa place

-Je ne vais pas plaider en faveur de Daiki. Tous furent surpris de la déclaration du magenta, le suspect lui lança un regard interrogateur, le rouge le décryptant facilement comme un « comment ça tu veux pas me défendre ? », ce qui le fit sourire légèrement.  
-Si telles sont vos lois, je ne suis personne pour intervenir. Cependant, une des choses qui ont été dites m'a fortement interpellée. Le rouge marquant une pause, Imayoshi lui demanda de continuer.  
Ne trouvez-vous pas étrange que malgré le fait que vous déclariez tous être pareil, il y a tout de même une salle uniquement accessible à certaines personnes ?

-Je me demandais ce que vous pouviez bien nous sortir comme argument, cela n'a rien avoir avec cette affaire, soupira le premier ministre. Mais je vais quand même vous répondre, le Shoukyo est un trésor signe de la royauté et du pouvoir royal. Ce n'est pas un jouet avec lequel on joue, il est donc évident de le mettre en lieu sûr.

-Mais je suppose que l'on peut « jouer » avec le sceptre et la couronne ? Le magenta contra avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous nous racontez là, s'indigna Wakamatsu. Personne ne touchent aux trésors royaux, et tous le savent et respectent parfaitement cette règle.

-Alors, je trouve cela bizarre que vous mettiez en sécurité le Shoukyo et non pas la couronne et le sceptre qui sont les trois bijoux donnés au roi lors du couronnement, tous fut surpris des connaissances du magenta. Si vous me dites que tous suivent les lois, un mot aurait suffi et vous auriez très bien pu mettre la sphère royale avec la couronne et le sceptre qui sont tous les deux dans la salle du trône. Ou au contraire, mettre la couronne et le sceptre dans la salle aux trésors avec le Shoukyo comme nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri d'un accident.

Akashi avait son point. Il n'avait plus rien à ajouter. Ne restait plus qu'au conseil de saisir ou non la remarque qu'il avait faite. Si le conseil prêtait attention à ses propos et saisissait ce dont il voulait parler, il pourrait au moins empêcher que tous prennent Daiki comme le coupable. Dans le cas contraire, il ne pouvait absolument rien faire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Le conseil était s'en dessus dessous. Les paroles de l'enfant humain les avaient fait douter de leur jugement. Il est effectivement vrai que la couronne et le sceptre royal étaient tous deux sur le trône, aux yeux de tous et personne n'y touchait. Tandis que l'orbe royal était enfermé pour que personne ne puisse ne serait-ce que le voir. Les dragons étaient des êtres de paroles. De leur connaissance commune, le trône n'était pas un endroit qu'on pouvait toucher et tous respectaient cette règle.  
Kiyoshi, un membre du conseil, se leva pour approuver ce que le jeune prince humain avait dit. Ils faisaient partis de ceux n'ayant pas accès à la salle du trésor.

-Si je peux me permettre, je trouve qu'Akashi-sama a tout à fait raison. Je n'ai vu en ce jour aucun d'entre nous essayant de toucher à la couronne et au sceptre, même s'ils sont à la vue de tous. Certains membres du conseil se levèrent également pour exprimer de vive voix leur opinion.

-Il suffit ! S'exclama le premier ministre. Je comprends bien votre point de vue, mais qu'est-ce que cela nous apporte dans cette affaire ?

-Et bien, cela signifie tout simplement que Daiki n'est pas forcément le seul suspect. Si vous aviez pris l'option de mettre en lieu sûr le Shoukyo et non le sceptre et la couronne en même temps, c'est que la possibilité que d'autres personnes puissent utiliser le Shoukyo à de mauvaise fin existe bel et bien, nous sommes tous d'accord.

Nash venait de comprendre tout le stratagème du plus jeune. Akashi était vraiment impressionnant. En l'absence de preuve pour sauver son amant, il avait trouvé la solution en lisant entre les lignes de leur loi. Ce qu'il avait déclaré n'était pas une preuve en soi pour sauver Daiki mais cela suffisait amplement à ne pas l'accuser à tort. Et cela se sentit quand le conseil accepta donc de revoir la sentence qu'ils avaient décidée pour leur seul suspect.  
Ce dernier avait été assigné à résidence surveillé dans ses appartements jusqu'à ce que le vrai coupable soit retrouvé. Il n'aura donc aucun droit de visite, sauf celle des personnes que le conseil aura choisies.

En sortant de la salle du conseil, Akashi et Aomine s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait, tous sachant qu'ils allaient être séparés pour quelques jours de plus. Akashi rêvait de retrouver son homme mais ce n'était apparemment pas encore le bon moment. Nash assura à son meilleur ami qu'il avait tout son soutien et qu'il ferait tout son possible pour prouver son innocence.

-Je veux bien mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda le bleu, ayant très peu d'espoir concernant sa situation

-Nous allons chercher le Shoukyo, interrompit tout simplement son amant

Nash et Aomine le dévisageaient. Il est vrai que c'était la seule option, mais personne n'avait aucun indice, ni ne connaissait le moment exact du vol. Ils avaient une mince –voire absolument aucune- chance de retrouver le bijou royal

-Sinon, que proposez-vous ? Qu'on reste là les bras croisés ?

Nash se mit aux côtés d'Akashi, lui tapant gentiment l'épaule.

-C'est d'accord. Comme Daiki ne pourra pas être là, je t'accompagnerai. Tu as bien besoin de moi pour te déplacer. Et je ne peux pas laisser mon meilleur ami être enfermé pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait, rajouta le blond en se tournant vers le meilleur ami en question.

.

Nash et Akashi parcouraient ensemble le royaume. Nash avait demandé aux membres du conseil de fouiller de fond en comble le palais, tout cela dans la plus grande des discrétions. Il ne fallait surtout pas que le peuple apprenne que l'orbe royal avait été volé. Pendant ce temps, avec Akashi, ils visitaient les endroits qui pouvaient potentiellement caché le bijou magique. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, de plus ils n'avaient aucun indice.

Le soleil était à présent couché, laissant sa sœur lune prendre sa place. Seijuro rejoignit ses appartements. Il était extenué, ayant fouillé dans tous les coins et recoins du royaume. Nash lui avait expliqué que l'orbe royal émettait une vive lumière, ils avaient donc cherchés dans les endroits potentiels mais en vain. Seijuro ne voulait pas laisser tomber, ils avaient à peine commencé les recherches.  
Il s'assit à une des tables où étaient éparpillés un peu partout les livres que Nash avait pu lui prêter. Il espérait en apprendre un peu plus sur le Shoukyo. C'était dans ces mêmes-livres qu'ils avaient appris que le sceptre, la couronne et l'orbe allaient de pair (de triple en l'occurrence). A la lumière de la seule bougie de la pièce qu'il avait allumée, il se plongea dans sa lecture. Il ne remarqua pas, quelques minutes plus tard, quand une figure entra dans sa chambre.

-Tu devrais franchement te reposer

La voix de l'intrus le fit sursauter. Il releva son regard de son livre pour tomber dans celui de Nash. Ce dernier vint s'asseoir auprès de lui, se servant une tasse de thé au passage.

-Tu lis quoi ?

-Les livres que tu m'as prêtés. J'espère y trouver quelques indices

Nash se contenta de juste hocher la tête. Il saisit également un livre posé sur le tas. Le jeune humain avait vraiment une patience pour lire tous les gribouillages écrit dedans, se dit-il alors qu'il feuilletait nonchalamment les pages, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à ce qui était inscrit. Il connaissait certains passages et il ne prêta pas attention au reste.  
Les minutes passèrent ainsi dans le silence. Le dragon vert releva son nez des livres pour tourner son regard vers le magenta qui était en train de marmonner des choses, semblant avoir trouvé un passage intéressant. Le plus vieux en profita donc pour le détailler. De ses cheveux rouges qui semblaient s'illuminaient sous le clair de la nuit, des ombres qui dansaient sur son visage à ses yeux concentrés et le mouvement de sa bouche qui formait de temps en temps une petite moue quand un passage semblait le déranger. Nash savait que Seijuro était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, qu'il soit un cœur pur ou non. Il en avait eu la preuve le jour même.

Akashi fut sorti de sa concentration quand une main intruse se posa sur sa joue. Il se tourna vers le propriétaire et fut accueilli par regard très profond qu'il ne sut décrire. Avant qu'il n'ait pu demander ce que le blond voulait, il sentit des lèvres chaudes se poser sur les siennes. Le magenta recula par reflexe, mais Nash profita du mouvement pour lui saisir les mains et l'obliger à s'allonger, le corps du blond surplombant le sien.

-Nash, mais qu'est-ce que…. Nghh ! Le magenta ne finit sa question que Nash reprenait ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt. Le blond l'embrassant à pleine bouche, mais avant qu'il n'aille plus loin, le plus jeune le repoussa violemment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'énerva le jeune prince tout en s'essuyant frénétiquement la bouche, mettant entre lui et Nash une bonne distance de sécurité

-Choisis-moi Akashi

-Ha ? Te choisir ? De quoi veux-tu parler ?

-Choisis-moi. Crois-tu que Daiki pourra sortir de sa prison ? Admets-le, on a cherché partout et nous n'avons aucun indice.

-Alors tu préfères abandonner ? Il avait confiance en toi, s'indigna le magenta

-Il y a une solution. Si je deviens roi, j'aurais le pouvoir de le faire sortir. Mais je ne peux pas le faire seul, j'ai besoin de quelque chose venant de toi.

-Quoi donc ?

-Que tu restes à mes côtés. Je promets de te rendre heureux. Je vois bien que tu es heureux ces derniers jours, si tu choisis Akashi, ces terres deviendront tiennes.

Akashi se pétrifia de terreur. Il croyait revivre ce qu'il avait vécu à Seirin. Des images défilaient devant ses yeux. Il revoyait ce château, cette salle du trône où était fièrement assis Kagami Taiga et la grande porte de bois massif qui menait vers ses appartements. Sa respiration se coupa, il avait du mal à faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons alors que sa vision se troublait.  
Nash vit avec horreur les yeux du jeune rouge devenir comme des perles de verre alors que celui-ci se mit en boule par terre. Le blond entendit des mots entrecoupés de sanglots, des «pitié » et autre supplications sortaient de la bouche du plus jeune. Nash paniqua, il ne sut que faire quand Seijuro se mit à respirer difficilement. Il se leva pour appeler de l'aide quand il vit les yeux de celui à terre se fermer.

* * *

**Voilà ! Deux chapitres le même jour pour rattraper un peu le retard.  
C'était les deux chapitres avec lesquels j'ai eu le plus de mal et pour être honnête, je ne suis pas convaincue du résultat mais c'est la direction que doit prendre cette histoire donc j'espère que vous aviez pu apprécier.  
On se revoit dans le prochain chapitre. Bye X3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello  
Voici la suite. Mes jours de publication sont devenus complètement perturbés, désolée. Mais cette histoire ne sera pas abandonnée, n'ayez crainte. En tout cas, merci de toujours lire jusqu'ici malgré mon irrégularité.**

**Shadow ****: Merci beaucoup d'être toujours là et vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait attendre. Et en plus, tu me donnes encore des compliments, je devrais me lancer des tomates moi-même du coup parce que tu ne le fais pas XD Mais vraiment, te lire à chaque fois me rend trop contente (même si j'ai peur à chaque fois que la suite te déçoive du coup).  
Héhé, au pire moment hein ! Il fallait bien mettre un peu de sadisme quelque part X3**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Akashi papillonnait des yeux. Il ne se rappelait pas ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il se redressa et constata qu'il était dans son lit. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et tout de suite après, il vit Satsuki entrer tenir un plateau repas. La rose eut un grand sourire en le voyant

-Bonjour Akashi-kun, comment vas-tu ?

-Bonjour, je vais bien, merci.

-Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs hier soir.

-Je ne me rappelle pas. Que s'est-il passé hier soir ?

La rose sembla surprise, elle déposa le plateau qu'elle avait emmené devant le rouge qui la remercia.

-Tu as fait un malaise hier soir, heureusement, ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Les deux parlèrent encore pendant quelques minutes avant que la rose ne le laisse. Akashi eut une autre visite plus tard. C'était Nash qui venait le voir, celui-ci ayant un air gêné.  
En le voyant, Seijuro se rappela soudainement du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Une tension palpable régna soudainement dans la pièce.

-Comment tu te sens, demanda Nash après un très lourd silence

-Beaucoup mieux, merci de t'inquiéter.

Nash sembla hésiter encore. Il prit une profonde respiration avant de venir s'asseoir près de l'enfant humain.

-Ecoute, je suis désolé pour hier. J'ai été très maladroit dans mes propos. Je suis au courant de ce qui t'est arrivé et ce que j'ai dit a dû te rappeler de mauvaises choses.

-Humm… Je savais pas que tu savais.

-Notre ancien roi m'en a un peu parler et Daiki m'a donné quelques détails. En tout cas, j'espère que tu n'agiras pas différemment avec moi après ce qui s'est passé. J'irai moi-même parler du baiser à Daiki, même si je vais surement recevoir une bonne baffe.

-Tu le mérites, lui répondit Akashi avec un petit sourire. Au moins, Nash se comportait toujours de la même façon avec lui et il semblait réellement regretter ce qui s'était passé la veille. Même si cela n'expliquait en rien son comportement.

-Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu voulais dire hier ?

Nash se leva et prit un des livres qu'il avait feuilleté la veille. Il le tendit à Akashi qui le regarda avec un visage interrogateur.

-Sais-tu pourquoi le conseil refuse d'accorder à Daiki son souhait ? Le magenta lui répondit par la négative.

-C'est parce qu'il t'a rencontré

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Depuis la nuit des temps, les plus puissants rois de notre royaume ont été choisis et accompagnés par ceux que l'on appelle des Junshi, ou tout simplement les humains au cœur pur, expliqua le blond tout en montrant dans le livre le passage où cela était décrit.

Akashi écarquilla légèrement les yeux quand il comprit ce que Nash insinuait. Le fait qu'Aomine soit lié à lui, qui était un cœur pur selon les dragons, rendait encore plus le bleu digne du trône que d'autres candidats. Voilà pourquoi le conseil refuse d'écouter les demandes du dragon bleu.

-Pour sauver Daiki même sans retrouver le coupable, il suffit que tu me choisisses comme roi. Mais pour cela, tu dois renoncer à lui. Je sais que ce n'est pas une chose facile.

Akashi en perdit ses mots. Pourquoi devait-il tout le temps faire face à des décisions pareilles ?  
Cependant, il y avait une chose que le magenta savait, c'était qu'il devait écouter son cœur. Il y a plus d'un an, il avait choisi de sauver Aomine et non de fuir en se faisant protéger par le bleu. Aujourd'hui encore, son cœur lui disait que faire une croix sur son amour n'était pas la meilleure solution.

-Je suis désolé Nash mais je ne peux pas

-Alors, que vas-tu faire ? Daiki ne sera jamais libre à ce rythme

-Il y a toujours une solution. On doit trouver le Shoukyo. Mais je ne peux le faire sans toi, veux-tu bien m'aider Nash ?

Nash hésita à la demande du rouge. Après avoir passé la journée à chercher le bijou magique dans tout le royaume il n'avait trouvé qu'une solution mais elle ne convenait pas à Akashi, et connaissant son meilleur ami, elle ne lui conviendrait également pas. Mais avaient-ils seulement la moindre chance de retrouver le Shoukyo ? Mais en voyant le regard plein de volonté du plus jeune, Nash ne pouvait pas lui refuser de lui donner son aide. Après un long soupir, le dragon vert accepta donc de suivre le choix de Seijuro.

.

Ne voulant pas gaspiller de l'énergie pour rien en courant de gauche à droite, les deux décidèrent plutôt de faire des recherches dans les archives du palais, cherchant le moindre indice sur la nature du Shoukyo qui pourrait peut-être les aider à retrouver celui-ci. Satsuki vint les aider et tous trois fouillaient d'arrache-pied.  
La rose tomba sur un vieux livre d'image qui était coincé entre deux gros bouquins.

-Ah, comme c'est nostalgique, déclara-t-elle en sortant le livre en question de l'étagère

-Satsuki, on est pas là pour s'amuser, Nash la gronda de là où il était

-Franchement, pourquoi tu partages ce côté de Dai-chan aussi ? Dit-elle en boudant.

Akashi s'approcha de la sœur de son amant et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est un livre de contes que nous lisions tous les trois quand nous étions petits

-C'est le point, quand nous étions petits. T'as plus cet âge-là alors repose ce livre et remets-toi au travail

-Mais comme tu peux être rabat-joie !

-De quoi est-ce que ça parle ? Demanda Akashi, nullement affecté par les chamailleries des deux amis d'enfance.

-Oh ! Ça parle des légendes de notre royaume. Des rois qui ont régnés autrefois, ainsi que leur relation avec les prêtres Junshi.

Tandis que Satsuki montrait avec enthousiasme le livre à Seijuro, Nash lui semblait fixé sur un point. Plus il entendait Satsuki parler, plus il se rappelait d'une information qu'il avait fini par oublié au fil des années. Descendant rapidement de l'escabeau sur lequel il était perché, il arracha le livre des mains de la rose résultant à des plaintes indignées venant de cette dernière

-Mais oui ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu as trouvé Satsuki

-Quoi donc ?

-Mais t'es bête ou quoi ? (Résultant à un « tu peux répéter, espèce de sale macaque ?! » de ladite Satsuki). La solution est sous nos yeux, dit-il en ignorant royalement son amie.

-Peux-tu nous expliquer ? S'impatienta Akashi

-Les prêtres Junshi. Voilà la solution.

Nash agrippa le bras d'Akashi et le tira vers la sortie, il lança le livre à Satsuki qui la récupéra maladroitement tout en lui criant dessus. Arrivé sur la terrasse, Nash prit sa forme originale et invita le rouge à rapidement grimper sur son dos

-Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu as trouvé

-Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que les Junshi accompagnaient nos rois avant, Nash ne vit pas Akashi hocher la tête mais il savait que ce dernier s'en rappelait alors il continua ses explications, ce n'était pas n'importe quel Junshi. Il s'agissait de ceux ayant le statut de prêtre

-Et en quoi tout ça est lié ?

-J'y viens. Les prêtres Junshi ayant une forte connexion avec la royauté sont reliés à toute celle-ci, non seulement au roi mais également aux bijoux royaux.

-Très bien. Du coup, où allons-nous ?

-Chez l'ancien roi qui pourrait peut-être nous en dire plus. On m'a rapporté qu'il était revenu ce matin.

Après cela, Akashi ne posa plus trop de questions. Il voulait attendre des explications plus claires, en espérant que cet ancien roi leur en donne. Les deux amis volèrent donc en direction de l'ile la plus éloignée du palais royal.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà.  
N'hésitez SURTOUT pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour, bonsoir,  
Merci à tous de toujours continuer à lire cette histoire.**

**Shadow ****: De tes fessées ? Même pas peur… XD De te décevoir ainsi que les autres lecteurs, si par contre. Oui c'est vrai, du coup je vais aller manger mes tomates en espérant que tu puisses patienter jusqu'à la prochaine parution.  
Ah Nash, tu l'aimes vraiment pas hein ! X) Et du coup, je suis en train de travailler sur un OS de son point de vue pour qu'on puisse un peu mieux comprendre le personnage (Merci de m'avoir dit, comme ça, on a vraiment une histoire avec des infos complètes)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Nash atterrit sur là où habitait leur ancien roi. Il s'agissait d'une île d'une assez petite surface et entouré de nuages, il y avait un joli étang dans le jardin près d'un arbre sous lequel se trouvaient une table et des chaises en pierre. La maison de l'ancien souverain n'était pas aussi grande que ce qu'Akashi avait imaginé.  
Les deux amis entrèrent dans le petit jardin, passèrent par le pont qui traversait le petit étang et se présentèrent devant le perron. Nash entra après avoir frappé, le rouge le suivant. Les deux traversèrent les couloirs sombres de la maison. Akashi fut étonné de voir des tableaux ci et là représentant son monde, il y avait également une très grande quantité de livres dans une salle devant laquelle ils passèrent, le magenta y reconnu certains des livres qu'il avait lu dans la grande bibliothèque du palais de Teiko et de Seirin. Enfin, ils arriverent dans la salle la plus spacieuse et lumineuse de la maison. Au milieu de celle-ci était allongé un dragon noir. Akashi le reconnu de suite comme étant l'ancien roi. Il n'était certes pas aussi grand et imposant que ce que s'était imaginé le jeune humain mais il avait des yeux d'un bleu clair qui semblait lire à travers les personnes et des écailles noirs ébènes.  
Nash le salua et Akashi fit de même tout en se prosternant devant l'ancien souverain.

-Je me doutais que vous viendrez me voir tôt ou tard

Akashi écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnut la voix de son interlocuteur. Il releva la tête au moment où le dragon noir se transforma pour prendre leur forme pratique. Ainsi, devant lui se tenait celui qu'il avait toujours connu comme étant un des plus grands prêtres du monde humain : Kuroko Tetsuya. Il avait toujours ses cheveux et ses yeux bleus céruléens. Il avait cependant, dans son monde, des écailles noir de jais en forme de couronne sur le front et aussi d'autres qui recouvraient une de ses mains ainsi que ses pieds.

-Ce bijou te va toujours autant à merveille Akashi-kun, salua-t-il en désignant son écaille doré que le prince avait à son oreille.

-Kuroko-sama ? Surpris était réellement un faible mot quand l'information monta au cerveau dudit Akashi-kun quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait depuis longtemps rencontré le roi dont Daiki lui parlait souvent.

-Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez, Nash semblait étonner de leur échange. Au moins, cela lui épargnera les présentations.

-Nous avons eu l'occasion de nous connaitre à certains moments, sourit Kuroko tout en proposant à ses invités une tasse de thé.

Les trois discutèrent légèrement le temps que l'hôte prépare les tasses accompagnés de petit gâteau qu'il servit. Mais au bout d'un moment, Nash coupa le tout pour parler de la réelle raison derrière leur venue

-J'ai effectivement était très touché quand j'ai appris pour la disparition du Shoukyo, il m'a quand même appartenu pendant un bon moment, souligna le bleuté

-Je me rappelle qu'un prêtre Junshi peut sentir la présence du bijou royal

-Tu n'as pas tord. Le Junshi qui devient Koshi, c'est-à-dire prêtre, peut ressentir les bijoux royaux, à condition qu'il ait une profonde connexion avec le roi en question, ce n'est pas non plus tous les Junshi qui acquièrent le titre de prêtre qui en sont capables, expliqua-t-il tout en buvant sa tasse de thé. Mais je ne comprends pourquoi tu viens me voir pour ça, ajouta-t-il en reposant sa tasse vide

-Si je deviens ce prêtre Junshi, pourrait-on retrouver le Shoukyo ? Demanda Akashi droit au but. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

-Je ne suis même pas étonné que tu en connaisses déjà autant sur nous et notre royaume, Kuroko lui adressa un sourire pour essayer d'alléger l'air trop sérieux de la pièce.  
-Et bien, comme Aomine-kun est l'un des candidats pour le trône et que vous êtes déjà très relié, je dois même admettre que c'est la seule façon de le retrouver.

Akashi sembla étonné par le nom, Kuroko était le seul à appeler son amant par le nom qu'il lui avait donné et il était ravi de voir que le dragon noir approuvait leur relation.

-Que dois-je faire pour devenir ce Koshi ?

Kuroko laissa planer un long silence. Il expliqua ensuite à Akashi qu'il y avait une épreuve que les Junshi devaient réussir pour devenir un prêtre. Cependant, il s'agissait là d'une vraie épreuve de volonté. Pamir ceux l'ayant passée, certains finissaient par ne pas supporter et abandonner. Ceux qui réussissaient en revanche, bénéficiaient d'un énorme pouvoir. Mais avec celui-ci venait également les nombreuses conséquences.

-Tu devrais bien y réfléchir Akashi-kun. L'épreuve ne consiste ni en force physique ni en intelligence, il s'agit d'accepter ta véritable identité, d'accepter de partager le poids du passé des Junshi.

Akashi réfléchissait, mesurant ce que Kuroko lui dit. Il ne savait absolument pas ce à quoi il devait faire face.  
A ce moment précis, on vint taper à la porte de l'ancien souverain et Nash et Akashi virent arriver Imayoshi. Celui-ci ne semblait guère étonné de la présence des deux. Le premier ministre annonça à son ancien roi qu'ils avaient une réunion au conseil, Kuroko étant encore très influent même s'il avait déjà laissé sa place.

-Et bien, je suppose que l'on doit y aller. Je te laisse la journée pour y réfléchir Akashi-kun, si vraiment tu penses être capable de réussir l'épreuve qui te sera soumise, reviens me voir demain matin.

Ensuite, Kuroko avança sur sa terrasse pour prendre sa forme de dragon et repartir avec Imayoshi, non sans demander à ses deux invités de fermer la porte derrière eux pour que le vent n'emporte pas ses feuilles de calligraphie.

.

Nash referma la porte des appartements de Seijuro. Ils étaient rentrés et Akashi lui avait demandé de le laisser seul pour le reste de la journée parce qu'il devait réfléchir. Nash comprit le message, le blond savait que ce que Kuroko lui avait dit devait surement le travailler énormément. Nash lui-même ne connaissait pas en quoi consistait l'épreuve soumise au Junshi, il n'était encore qu'un bébé lorsqu'il avait rencontré un prêtre Junshi pour la dernière fois et pendant toute son éducation, on lui avait donné les connaissances générales sur les Junshi et rien en détails sur eux, les humains au cœur pur n'existaient plus alors à quoi bon épiloguer sur eux. Mais maintenant qu'il était révélé qu'Akashi était surement un des derniers Junshi –non, surement le seul restant-, il était vraiment curieux de savoir où cette histoire mènera-t-elle.  
En tout cas, si la situation ne menait nulle part pour le moment, ses pas quant à lui le menèrent dans les quartiers gardés où se trouvait Daiki. Il était, avec quelques membres du conseil, les seuls à avoir l'autorisation de rendre visite au bleu.

Daiki était allongé par terre, l'ennui profond se lisait sur son visage. Le bleu rêvait de sortir prendre l'air, mais surtout de serrer Seijuro dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as l'air d'aller pas mal, lui dit Nash

-Pour le moment, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai rester longtemps ici

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'enfuir sinon ta sentence serait pire. A moins que tu veuilles faire souffrir Akashi encore plus, fit Nash en s'asseyant.

-Tu as des nouvelles ? Demanda Daiki qui s'assit assez correctement, faisant face à son interlocuteur

-Nous avons trouvé un moyen de retrouver le Shoukyo. Tout le reste ne dépend que ton petit prince

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Un prêtre Junshi peut retrouver le Shoukyo. A lui de voir s'il veut ou non devenir ce prêtre-là.

Aomine fut surpris par l'information. Il s'inquiétait pour son amant. Ce qu'il pouvait malheureusement faire était tout simplement d'espérer que Seijuro ne tente pas de se sacrifier pour le sauver lui, comme ce que le magenta avait fait à Seirin.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour,**

**Désolée pour cette longue attente. J'espère que votre confinement se passe bien. En tout cas, voici la suite pour vous faire un peu passer le temps. Prenez soin de vous !**

**Shadow :**** Merci pour tes compliments, j'ai tout le temps l'impression de pas les mériter. Oui oui, comme à chaque fois, tu arrives à deviner comment je fonctionne XD ce chapitre va t'apporter les détails. Je comprends pour Nash, je le détestais aussi la première fois que j'ai vu le film mais à force de visionnage, c'est un personnage que j'apprécie énormément maintenant. D'ailleurs le NashxAkashi pour moi c'est juste après le AominexAkashi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Kuroko ouvrit la porte de sa maison pour accueillir ses invités. Il laissa passer Nash mais également Akashi. Les trois se retrouvèrent dans la pièce principale comme la veille. Alors que Kuroko leur servait du thé, Akashi lui annonça qu'il voulait passer l'épreuve. Le dragon noir lui demanda s'il était vraiment sûr de lui

-J'espère que tu ne le fais pas pour sauver Aomine-kun, ce genre de pensées te fera échouer directement

-Je m'en doutais, lui répliqua le magenta. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que vous m'avez dit, tout à propos des Junshi et de leur passé. Je ne connais rien leur concernant, alors si j'en suis un, cela signifie également que je ne sais pas qui je suis.

-Tu marques effectivement un point. Mais, il y a aussi des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir dans ce monde Akashi-kun. Des choses qu'on regrette et que l'on aurait préféré ignorer pour ne pas souffrir.

-Je le sais bien. Vous vous doutez que j'ai passé la journée à peser le pour et le contre. Mais après tout, je veux savoir qui je suis réellement.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, suis-moi

Kuroko, Akashi et Nash sortirent de la maison du premier. Ce dernier invita Nash à se transformer pour le suivre, le dragon noir les mena sur une île encore plus éloignée ou se trouvait une sorte de grotte. Dans celle-ci se trouvait une chute d'eau d'une couleur rouge qui fascinait mais en même temps faisait légèrement douté l'humain. A ses côtés, le dragon vert semblait tout autant surpris par les lieux, il ne savait qu'un tel endroit existait dans leur royaume qu'il était pourtant sûr de connaitre sur le bout des ongles.

-Si tu veux faire demi-tour, c'est ta dernière chance Akashi-kun, lui informa le bleu. Akashi lui assura qu'il était prêt. Très bien, passe derrière cette cascade où le véritable toi t'attend.

Suite à ses paroles, Kuroko se mit en retrait pour aller s'installer confortablement le temps d'attendre Akashi. D'ailleurs il invita Nash, lui faisant la remarque qu'il était inutile pour lui de stresser à ce point, parce que de toute façon, ils ne peuvent rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Regardant les deux dragons se mettre sur le côté –Nash lui lançant des regards d'encouragements-, Seijuro prit son courage à deux mains et avança dans l'eau. Il arriva rapidement devant la chute et tendit une main en premier pour la passer sous la masse d'eau avant d'avancer d'un pas. Rapidement, son corps disparu derrière la chute d'eau.

.

Il faisait sombre telles les ténèbres. Akashi ne voyait absolument rien, ni même le bout de ses doigts. Il avançait à tâtant, espérant ne trébucher sur quelconque objet mis sur son chemin.  
Au bout d'un moment, il vit enfin une vive lumière au bout de ce qui semblait être un très long couloir dans lequel il avançait. Lorsqu'il arriva à ce qui lui semblait être sa destination, il fut abasourdi par la scène qui l'accueilli.

Il s'agissait du palais de Teiko, Seijuro connaissait sa maison. Et pourtant, il y avait des détails qu'il n'avait jamais vus, il lui semblait que c'était le palais des décennies auparavant. Mais c'était surtout le palais en feu qui le cloua sur place. Un énorme incendie faisait ravage dans tous les coins du château.  
Soudainement sa vision se troubla et une autre scène s'afficha devant lui quand tout redevint normal. C'était dans une chambre qu'il reconnut être la sienne actuellement. Il y avait une femme, un homme et un bébé dans la pièce, les adultes semblaient dans la précipitation. Quand Seijuro détailla la femme, il y trouva quelques choses de familier. Elle avait de longs cheveux rouges magenta et des yeux de la même couleur.  
Avant qu'il n'ait pu la regarder un peu mieux, des cris provenant du couloir attirèrent son attention. Des hommes armés pénétrèrent brutalement dans la pièce en criant de ne laisser aucun survivant, que les monstres devaient être exterminés. Le jeune homme qui était avec la femme se transforma en dragon devant les yeux de tous

-Shiori-sama, dépêchez-vous ! Crut entendre Seijuro alors que le dragon faisait de son mieux pour protéger ladite Shiori qui récupéra son enfant avant de venir sur le dos de l'animal qui s'envola directement hors du palais et prit la direction du royaume des dragons, laissant le palais de Teiko sous l'emprise des flammes.

.

La vision d'Akashi se brouilla une fois de plus avant de se focaliser une nouvelle fois. Le décor était cette fois-ci la grande salle du trône du palais de Touou. Il y avait la jeune femme et son enfant dans les bras, le jeune dragon qui lui était venu en aide et assis sur le trône était Kuroko Tetsuya.

-Depuis que nous avons décidé de n'utiliser notre pouvoir que pour le bien de tous, la chasse aux Junshi a augmenté sur les terres d'hommes qui sont menées par ceux qui sont avides de pouvoir, expliqua la jeune femme, ne lâchant son bébé des yeux. Si Izuki-kun n'était pas arrivé à temps, nous serions tous deux morts en ce moment. Ils veulent la mort de toute notre famille, mon fils n'aurait pas été épargné.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que les humains peuvent être si cruels au point de tuer l'un des leurs parce qu'il est diffèrent, s'énerva le jeune dragon nommé Izuki

-En tout cas, je suis heureux que vous n'ayez rien. Personne ne pourra venir vous chercher ici, vous êtes en total sécurité. Et bien sûr, vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous voulez

-A ce sujet, je me dois de retourner auprès de mon mari le plus vite possible, déclara la jeune femme en se levant sous la surprise des deux autres. Elle s'avança jusqu'au roi

-J'aimerai vous confier mon fils, qu'il grandisse parmi vous. Il ne sera jamais en sécurité dans le monde humain.  
Shiori tendit le bébé à Kuroko après lui avoir fait de derniers gestes de tendresse qu'une mère faisait à son enfant. Le roi des dragons lui disait qu'elle devait surement se tromper mais celle-ci lui assura que sa place était auprès de son mari pour protéger ceux qui avaient encore besoin d'eux. Elle enleva ensuite un collier en or avec un petit pendentif qu'elle mit autour du cou de son enfant qui dormait dans les bras du souverain dragon. Ce dernier ne put que prendre la responsabilité de l'enfant de la prêtresse Junshi qui était lié à lui.

\- Portes-toi bien mon fils. Sache que tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé

La jeune femme demanda à Izuki de la ramener une dernière fois sur terre d'hommes quand la voix du roi l'arrêta

-Tu ne m'as pas dit son nom

-C'est vrai, où avais-je la tête ? Elle affichait un sourire radieux que Kuroko ne put lui rendre. Shiori était une jeune femme très forte qui était toujours de très bonne humeur, elle était belle et intelligente. Elle était celle qui avait fait de Kuroko le roi qu'il était aujourd'hui

-Seijuro ! Il s'appelle Seijuro, elle grimpa sur le dos d'Izuki pour partir -cachant à Kuroko son visage baigné de larmes- et ne jamais revenir.

Akashi sentit que ses jambes ne le supportaient plus. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol alors qu'un autre fragment du passé s'affichait déjà devant ses yeux emplis de larmes

* * *

**Voila! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions  
****A dans le prochain chapitre**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, bonsoir  
J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Je suis désolée de cette longue absence, je souffre d'un énorme syndrome de la page blanche en ce moment. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je finirai cette histoire jusqu'à la fin. En tout cas, merci de toujours continuer à lire**

**Shadow : Aie ! La claque elle fait mal TT mais, mais je la prends tout de même avec joie (non je suis pas maso). En tout cas merci, je conserve avec soin ces mots que tu m'as dits à chaque fois que je douterais de moi. Thank You !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Kuroko marchait dans les couloirs du palais. Il vit jouer dans une pièce ouverte trois enfants dragons mais également le jeune fils de Shiori. Celui-ci était sur le lit de la pièce, les trois enfants veillant sur lui. Satsuki, la seule fille du groupe, jouait souvent avec le bébé, Nash et Daiki qui étaient légèrement plus âgés jouaient à l'autre bout de la chambre, venant de temps en temps amuser le petit Seijuro par des pitreries que le bébé ne devait surement pas comprendre.

Kuroko appréciait de les voir ensemble ainsi. Il avait découvert quelques jours plus tôt que Seijuro avait hérité de ses parents et était un cœur pur. Le plus grand point faible des Junshi était surement leur grandeur de cœur, il faisait passer les autres avant eux, se souciant des autres en premier quitte à se sacrifier à la place de ceux-ci. Et le problème d'un enfant Junshi était qu'il était très sensible aux sentiments l'entourant.  
Le matin même, Kuroko avait appris que tous les humains Junshi avaient été exterminé par leurs propres frères à cause du pouvoir les reliant aux dragons, et étaient donc considérés comme des monstres. Shiori était également une victime. Le jour où le conseil avait appris que Shiori était décédée dans cette guerre humaine, la colère avait pris possession de chaque dragon qui connaissait la jeune femme –c'est à dire presque tous-, c'était la Koshi reliée à leur roi. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs était envahi par une rage que lui-même ne pensait pas pouvoir exprimé.  
Ce qui avait non pas apaisé sa rage mais retenu était surement les pleurs de Seijuro. L'enfant pleurait comme s'il souffrait énormément. Et surtout en présence du dragon noir. Tous avaient essayé de le bercer, mais ses pleurs continuèrent très longtemps, comme s'il ressentait la grande peine des dragons l'entourant.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Daiki arriva, son innocence d'enfant ne le permettant pas encore de se soucier des affaires du royaume, que le bébé s'arrêta de pleurer. Le dragon bleu était resté avec le nourrisson, lui disant qu'il se cachait de Nash et que Seijuro avait intérêt à ne pas pleurer pour que son ami ne le trouve pas. A l'arrivé de Nash et de Satsuki, Kuroko constata avec une très grande surprise –depuis l'endroit éloigné où il se trouvait, ayant constaté avec tristesse que Séjour pleurait en sa présence- que le fils de Shiori riait. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il comprit que celui-ci était un Junshi comme sa mère.  
Depuis, tous faisaient en sorte que Seijuro reste avec au moins avec l'un des enfants dragons. Mais Daiki était surement le plus proche de lui. Le bébé se mettant à rigoler en sa simple présence.

.

Les années étaient passées et Kuroko s'inquiétait énormément. Nash, Daiki et Satsuki avaient tous bien grandis et étaient maintenant de jeunes dragons plein de vie. Malheureusement, Seijuro lui ne grandissait absolument pas. Il était resté le bébé que Shiori leur avait confié. Et depuis quelques temps maintenant, la situation semblait empirée. Seijuro était très malade, il pleurait sans raison et une forte fièvre le prenait souvent. La plus vieille dragonne du royaume leur avait dit que c'était surement parce qu'il avait besoin d'un environnement humain pour vivre, Seijuro restait un enfant humain malgré sa nature de Junshi et l'atmosphère de Touou n'était pas adapté à sa santé mais aussi parce que le souhait de tous de respecter les paroles de Shiori-sama avait inconsciemment fait que tous voyaient Seijuro-sama comme le bébé qui leur a été confié et l'empêcher de grandir.  
Kuroko avait donc décidé, Seijuro devait vivre dans le monde des humains où il appartenait réellement. Ayant été celui à qui Shiori avait confié son fils, il renonça à son trône pour lui-même ramener l'enfant à son monde.

.

Akashi prit une énorme respiration. Il devait se calmer sinon il ne serait pas en mesure d'assimiler toutes les informations qui lui étaient envoyés. Mais cela n'empêcha pas que ça lui fasse toujours aussi mal. Il compta jusqu'à dix, très lentement, essayant de calmer au mieux le tremblement de ses mains. Il ne fit absolument rien par contre pour retenir les grosses larmes qui inondaient son visage, pleurer le soulageait un peu. Et ainsi, au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration se calma enfin. Mais il n'eut le temps de souffler de soulagement qu'une autre vision le prit déjà.

.

Kuroko atterrit au palais de Teiko. C'était la première fois qu'il venait mais il reconnut facilement le lieu grâce aux informations qu'Izuki lui avait donné. Il prit une forme plus humaine pour constater que ces écailles n'étaient sur aucune partie de son corps, mais cela l'arrangea, ne sachant la réaction des humains s'ils apprenaient qui il était vraiment. Il regarda le bébé qu'il avait dans les bras, déjà le visage de Seijuro avait repris des couleurs, ses joues se teintant de rose.  
Cela faisait des dizaines d'années maintenant que la guerre contre les cœurs purs avait cessé, alors Seijuro devrait être en sécurité. En tout cas, Kuroko ne pouvait le garder plus longtemps dans le royaume des dragons. Si Seijuro venait à mourir, ce serait trahir la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa mère. Il espérait juste que le roi et la reine de Teiko acceptent l'enfant.

A la plus grande surprise du dragon noir, les actuels souverains du petit royaume étaient des gens très généreux, même s'il n'était pas des Junshi. Kuroko n'avait pas été allé très loin dans ses explications que la reine était déjà en extase devant le bébé. Le roi lui raconta alors que la couleur des cheveux de Seijuro ne pouvait tromper personne. Leur lignée était une descendante de la principale qui avait survécu au massacre, et au fil des décennies les Akashi avaient pu reprendre le trône qui leur revenait. Ce qui avait été perdu était la couleur rouge de leurs cheveux.  
Ce qui étonna les souverains fut alors où est-ce que Kuroko avait caché le bébé. S'il y avait quelque part des gens de la lignée principale qui attendait de reprendre leur place.

-Je suis étonné que vous soyez si content de retrouver un membre de la lignée principale. N'avez-vous pas peur de perdre votre place ? Je pensais que les humains étaient tous égoïstes.

-Il est vrai que nous ne pensons qu'à nous sur certains points, mais nous sommes très fiers d'être des Akashi

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que depuis toujours, les Akashi sont reliés aux dragons. Ne sont-ils pas des êtres envoyés des dieux ? Les Akashi ont énormément souffert mais cela doit surement être un message divin. Et le voici, un véritable Akashi qui se présente devant nous, expliqua la reine alors qu'elle jouait avec le bébé qui se mit à rire.

Kuroko leur expliqua le passé de Seijuro : ce qui s'était passé à cette période, se contenta de dire que sa mère était une grande prêtresse mais également princesse par son mariage à l'un des princes de l'époque, ce qui faisait de Seijuro un prince de sang pur. Il se retint cependant de dire que le bébé était un Junshi.  
C'est ainsi que Kuroko confia Seijuro à ses nouveaux parents. Ceux-ci avaient déjà deux fils à qui ils présentèrent le nouveau membre de la famille

-Chihiro, Shuuzou, voici votre nouveau petit frère Akashi Seijuro, dites-lui bonjour

-Je n'aime pas la couleur de ses cheveux, fit le jeune Shuuzou en regardant l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère.

-Moi je les trouve très beau, répliqua Chihiro, l'aîné.

Rassuré que le fils de Shiori soit entre de bonnes mains, le dragon prit sa forme originale sous les yeux ébahis des humains. L'ancien roi dragon, étant libéré de ses fonctions, décida alors que désormais il allait étancher sa soif de connaissances sur le monde humain. Usant de ses quelques pouvoirs, il devint ainsi un des grands prêtres actuels, veillant à sa manière sur le fils de son amie qui grandissait parmi les siens.

.

Seijuro en était abasourdi. Ses deux grands frères connaissaient sa véritable identité et ne le lui avaient jamais révélé.  
Il n'y avait plus qu'un blanc dans sa tête. Un cerveau humain n'est pas supposé recevoir autant d'informations en une seule fois. Et pour le coup, il ne savait que faire, assis ainsi misérablement au sol. Il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour se lever, ne savait même pas s'il voulait se redresser et faire face à cette nouvelle étape de sa vie.

Une autre image apparut devant ses yeux mais il ne voulait plus voir son contenu bien qu'il n'eut le choix. A sa plus grande surprise, il ne s'agissait pas d'une scène du passé. Tout était juste blanc. Rien ni personne aux alentours, il était perdu dans cet espace vide. Akashi entendit alors le son d'un instrument de musique, et cherchant de son regard sa provenance, il tomba rapidement sur la silhouette d'une femme qui jouait d'une flute traversière. Ses cheveux magenta qui coulaient le long de son dos et ses yeux rubis qui exprimaient un amour profond. De son esprit saturé, Seijuro reconnut sa maman.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre avec des révélations. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello les gens**

**Je suis désolée de cet énorme retard (Un mois quand même *claque*). Merci à tous ceux qui lisent encore!**  
**Voici la suite. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot**  
**Prenez soin de vous !**

**Shadow : MEEEEEERCIIIIIII pour ton génial commentaire (comme toujours hein). Eh oui, pas mal de révélations (et pour être honnête, c'est par rapport à celles-ci que j'avais vraiment peur à chaque fois parce que l'impression que je me donne à moi-même c'est de m'être éloigner de 'Ryuu no chikai', ce que je ne voulais pas à la base). Mais que oui petit Dai-chan et bébé Sei sont trop mignons**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Akashi crut halluciner. Devant lui se tenait Shiori, sa vraie mère, celle qui l'avait mis au monde. Celle-ci se contenta de s'approcher de lui et se mit à son niveau. Elle le regarda sous toutes les coutures, passant sa main sur ses joues, dans son cou, dans ses cheveux, surs ses bras. Son regard tomba sur une des jambes de son fils (son kimono ne la recouvrait plus dû à la façon dont le garçon était assis) et une grimace apparut sur le visage de la jeune maman à la vue de la vieille cicatrice qui s'y trouvait. Toujours sans rien dire, Shiori prit son fils dans ses bras, le serrant fortement contre elle quitte à l'étouffer. Seijuro trouva en cette accolade une chaleur que jamais il n'avait connue et il y plongea volontiers, laissant celle-ci l'engloutir en entier, laissant chaque parcelle de son corps s'imprégner de cette affection, s'agrippant avec désespoir au kimono rose pâle de sa mère lorsqu'il sentit celle-ci disparaitre pour ne laisser que le vide l'embrasser. Akashi resta comme ça pendant de longues minutes, les yeux fermés, laissant la douleur et la tristesse quitter petit à petit son corps et son âme.

Lorsqu'enfin il trouva un peu de courage, il ouvrit les yeux. Il trouva avec grande surprise dans la paume de sa main un médaillon en or. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il y trouva alors un portrait, le portrait d'une famille. Il y avait sa mère qui tenait le lui bébé dans ses bras, un sourire énorme au visage mais également le portrait d'un homme aux cheveux aussi rouge que les siens et au regard protecteur qu'il dirigeait vers sa femme et son fils. Un petit sourire chercha alors son chemin sur le visage du jeune prince.

Seijuro détailla le portrait et était étonné du travail qui avait été fourni pour le faire. Le médaillon était petit et pourtant le portrait était fait avec une finesse et un sens des détails très précis. Même Murasakibara ne faisait pas des détails aussi précis. Et en regardant de plus près, il vit alors, au-dessus de l'image de sa mère, une ombre qui ressemblait étrangement à celui d'un dragon. De qui, il ne savait pas -même s'il avait une petite idée derrière la tête-, mais en tout cas, l'ombre semblait protégée la petite famille.

Seijuro testa ses jambes et en constatant qu'il pouvait se lever sans problème, décida alors qu'il était temps de rentrer.

.

Nash s'agitait beaucoup. Cela faisait maintenant des heures et Seijuro n'était pas encore revenu. Il lança un regard à Kuroko et fut impressionné par le calme et la patience du dragon noir qui sirotait d'ailleurs tranquillement sa boisson favorite dans un coin. Puis soudainement, une lumière vive provenant de la chute d'eau engloutit la grotte. Lorsque Nash ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit alors Akashi. Il voulut se précipiter le voir, mais le plus jeune avait un regard troublé qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Avant que le blond n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Kuroko l'avait déjà dépassé. Le dragon noir plongea son regard bleu dans celui magenta de son vis-à-vis. Dans un questionnement silencieux, Akashi hocha la tête avant de lui montrer ce qu'il avait dans son poing. Kuroko y découvrit le médaillon que Shiori avait donné à son fils.

-Je pense que nous devons parler de tout ça dans un endroit un peu plus adapté

Suite à cela, les trois retournèrent donc chez Kuroko. Nash avait des tonnes de questions mais voyant le silence qui régnait entre les deux, il préféra ne rien dire.

.

Les voilà donc assis de nouveau autour de la table du petit salon du dragon noir. Kuroko demanda à Akashi de lui raconter ce qu'il avait vu, ce que le magenta fit avec énormément de mal et Nash comprit pourquoi quand il comprit l'ampleur de la vérité. Il posa une main bienveillante dans le dos de son ami qui le répondit par un sourire de remerciement.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda soudainement le plus jeune de la pièce

-Quoi donc ?

-Pourquoi les humains ont chassé les Junshi ? Ils n'ont pourtant rien fait.

-Il y avait beaucoup de guerres sur terre à l'époque. Les pays qui avaient aux côtés de leur souverain un prêtre Junshi avaient beaucoup d'avantages. Comme tu as dû découvrir, un Koshi est fortement relié au royaume des dragons ce qui leur accorde un pouvoir presque non-humain : celui d'entendre la voix des cieux. Celui-ci permettait au prêtre d'être généralement relié à la nature, lui permettant ainsi de voir certaines choses qu'un simple humain ne pouvait pas.  
Les humains avides de puissance rêvaient d'utiliser ce pouvoir pour conquérir des pays plus faibles. Mais le pouvoir d'un prêtre Junshi ne sert pas à faire le mal et tous les hommes au grand cœur le savent, parce qu'ils pensent avant tout aux plus faibles qui allaient souffrir dans cette guerre. N'ayant pas pu accepter cela, les Hommes se sont mis alors à vouloir le pouvoir en usant de la force. Ils ont alors commencé à éliminer tous les Koshi et les simples Junshi qui sont des potentiels candidats au titre quand ils découvrirent que leur pouvoir ne pouvait être forcé.

-Et, nous ? Interrompit Nash. Est-ce que nous avons pu faire quelque chose pour les sauver ?

Kuroko regarda cette fois le dragon vert avant de soupirer

-Etant moi-même dans l'impossibilité de quitter le royaume, j'ai envoyé quelques-uns des nôtres pour venir en aide au Junshi restant. Malheureusement, un dragon peut facilement venir à court d'énergie dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien et dont il n'a pas l'habitude. Tous ceux que j'ai envoyés sont morts au combat avec les derniers Junshi. Seul Izuki a pu revenir avec ta mère et toi, ajouta Kuroko envers le prince. Et c'est depuis que les dragons détestent les humains, parce que nous n'avons jamais pu pardonner à ceux qui vous ont fait du mal.

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce suite aux explications de l'ancien roi dragon. Nash ne savait pas trop que faire. Tout cela s'était passé quand il était enfant, apprendre cela ne l'affectait pas plus. Il n'avait jamais eu de contact avec les humains. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il trouvait justifié la haine que les siens avaient éprouvé envers le monde humain. Il regarda Akashi. Il savait bien que le rouge était sans doute le plus touché par cette histoire. Et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que lui apportait le peu de soutien qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Où était Daiki dans les moments comme celui-ci ?

-Bien, je pense que cela fait beaucoup pour aujourd'hui. Akashi-kun, tu devrais rentrer prendre un bon bain et dormir. Aomine-kun risque de me faire une scène s'il découvre l'état dans lequel tu es

A la simple mention du nom de son amant, le rouge sembla reprendre quelques couleurs. Tout cela avait été difficile mais maintenant il pouvait retrouver le Shoukyo et prouver l'innocence de Daiki.

Alors que Nash et Akashi allaient partir, le dernier se retourna une dernière fois vers Kuroko.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Daiki et les autres ne se rappellent pas de moi ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure triste

-Grace au Shoukyo, j'ai fait en sorte d'effacer la mémoire de tout le monde mais surtout des plus jeunes. Je ne voulais pas que les plus petits ressentent la colère dévastatrice qui nous a envahis ce jour-là. Quant aux plus vieux, je n'ai fait que troubler leur souvenir, leur esprit d'adulte étant assez stable pour comprendre que quelque chose avait changé. Il a suffi que le poids du temps vienne s'ajouter pour que tous oublient ta présence ici.

Akashi hocha la tête. Ensuite, il montra au céruléen le médaillon qu'il avait autour du cou

-Sur le portrait, est-ce vous derrière ma mère ?

Kuroko sourit au fils de Shiori.

-Tes parents étaient un couple de Junshi vraiment magnifiques. Surtout ta mère qui était la prêtresse reliée à moi. Je suis sûr que tu seras un prêtre Koshi aussi puissante qu'elle.

Seijuro sourit tout en remerciant Kuroko, avant de quitter les lieux.


	13. Chapter 13

**Allez, un deuxième chapitre le même jour pour rattraper un peu le retard**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Il était déjà très tard dans la matinée, Nash et Akashi étaient assis dans les appartements du plus petit. Ils étaient rentrés la veille vraiment fatigué, le dragon avait dû porter l'enfant humain dans ses appartements, le dernier s'étant endormi au cours du repas.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends Akashi-kun pour chercher le Shoukyo ? S'impatienta Satsuki qui voulait rapidement revoir son frère

-Hummm, mais même si tu me dis cela, je ne sais pas comment faire, lui répondit ledit Akashi-kun le nez plongé dans les livres à la recherche d'informations lui permettant de chercher les bijoux royaux maintenant qu'il était Koshi, un prêtre Junshi.

-Ne me dites pas que tu as passé une épreuve aussi douloureuse pour rien, commença à paniquer la jeune rose à qui Nash avait dû tout raconter quand elle découvrit l'état de fatigue du rouge à leur retour.

-Au lieu de nous casser les oreilles avec tes plaintes, aide-nous un peu, se plaignit le dragon vert qui avait deux livres ouverts en même temps devant lui, concentré sur ce qu'il devait faire. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, le blond en eut marre

-Akashi ! Retournons voir Kuroko, il serait plus rapide de lui demander

-J'y ai pensé mais ne nous aurait-il pas dit hier si on devait revenir le voir aujourd'hui ?

-On s'en fiche, c'est plus rapide. N'as-tu pas hâte de retrouver Daiki ?

.

Nash et Akashi se retrouvèrent donc de nouveau chez Kuroko qui leur sourit moqueusement.

-Je suppose que tu as oublié de me demander hier avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Tu es bien désormais un prêtre, un Koshi, Akashi-kun mais c'est tout

-Mais je pensais qu'il pouvait retrouver le Shoukyo, Nash fut plus rapide qu'Akashi sur le coup

-Je vous avais déjà expliqué que seul celui relié au roi pouvait ressentir les bijoux royaux. Et actuellement, Akashi-kun n'est relié à personne et encore moins au roi

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller retrouver Daiki du coup !? Se levant, le blond se dirigea d'une bonne énergie vers la porte, demandant au rouge ce qu'il faisait encore assis.

-Je ne pense pas que cela puisse fonctionner, lui répondit Akashi. Daiki ne veut pas devenir le roi des dragons alors cela ne sert à rien que ce soit lui.

-Effectivement, souligna Kuroko qui hocha fermement la tête pour approuver les dires du plus jeune

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ?

Nash fut surpris quand Akashi se leva pour se mettre devant lui

-Selon moi, Nash, tu es celui qui mérite de monter sur le trône de Touou.

Nash écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Je sais bien que ton amitié avec Daiki t'est importante et c'est ce qui te permet de rester en bon terme avec lui. Mais j'ai vu de nombreuses fois ton regard s'assombrir lorsque quelqu'un dit que Daiki est le plus digne. Je suppose que cela doit être très dur à vivre de voir tout le monde prendre tes efforts comme naturel.  
-Si je dois être lié au roi de Touou, alors ce sera toi le roi qui me permettra de retrouver le Shoukyo. Acceptez-vous cela, Kuroko-sama ? Le rouge demanda en se tournant vers le dragon noir

-Cela ne dépend que de vous. Même si Nash-kun ne sera pas encore officiellement souverain, en tant que candidat au trône, une liaison entre vous devrait suffire pour te permettre de retrouver le Shoukyo

-Parfait !

Nash n'avait de mots. Akashi en profita pour l'entrainer dehors, sur le pont qui passait au-dessus de l'étang.

-Quand vous dites liaison, ne me dis pas qu'on va être obligé de tu sais, sinon Daiki risque de me faire vraiment mal. Avant que ses pensées n'aillent plus loin, Akashi lui donna un coup avant de le traiter de sale pervers.

Kuroko arriva avec ce qui semblait être un collier de perles. Il l'attacha autour des poignets des deux qui se mirent face à face

-Si vous réussissez à garder ce collier intact, alors vous seriez officiellement relié

Nash se dit que cela était d'une facilité déconcertante quand soudainement l'eau autour d'eux se mit à tourbillonner pour les engloutir tous les deux. Il fut un peu pris au dépourvu, mais en voyant l'expression sérieuse du rouge, il se concentra également.

Lorsque tout se calma, Kuroko regarda alors sortir de derrière le rideau d'eau le fils de Shiori, le collier de perles intact à la main, et Nash qui avait pris sa forme original. D'ailleurs, le dragon vert fut énormément surpris lorsqu'il découvrit une unique écaille de couleur rubis sur l'une de ses pattes avant.  
Mais le mouvement brusque de Seijuro l'empêcha de contempler plus longtemps cette écaille qui était apparue comme par magie. Le jeune humain plongea dans l'étang cherchant désespérément le médaillon que sa mère lui avait donné, celui-ci étant tombé dans l'eau.

Un soupir de soulagement quitta Akashi lorsqu'il retrouva son trésor, c'était la seule chose qui le liait à sa véritable identité. Kuroko lui proposa alors de l'aider à mieux le garder qu'autour de son cou. Ce que le rouge accepta avec joie. Alors avec un peu de magie, le céruléen lui prit l'objet des mains et lui dit que le médaillon retournerait dans sa forme physique à chaque fois que le rouge en aurait besoin, avant de venir souffler sur le bijou le faisant disparaitre petit-à-petit sous les yeux du magenta. Il fut surpris quand un picotement vint se loger dans son œil gauche et en regardant son reflet dans l'eau, constata que la couleur de son iris avait pris celle du cadeau de sa mère.

Entre temps, Nash avait retrouvé une forme humaine et regardait toujours l'écaille rouge qui est apparue sur son avant-bras.

-On devrait aller maintenant

-Oui. Si tu permets, j'aimerais me sécher d'abord avant qu'on aille chercher le Shoukyo.

Kuroko leur souhaita bonne chance alors que les deux amis retournèrent au palais royal

.

Daiki fut surpris cette nuit-là lorsqu'il vit Nash arriver en compagnie de Seijuro. Son amant avait un air diffèrent, et il avait un œil doré. La scène dans le cachot de Seirin où il était emprisonné se rejouant dans sa tête. Seijuro avait un don pour le surprendre

-Imbécile, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda Daiki alors qu'il se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras

-N'es-tu pas content de me voir ? Lui répondit le rouge avec un sourire moqueur, ouvrant en grand ses bras pour accueillir son amour, alors qu'ils avaient redit comme si de rien n'était les mêmes mots que ce soir-là à Seirin.

Nash resta à la porte pour laisser un peu d'intimité au couple mais également pour surveiller que personne ne venait. Il était autorisé à être là, le jeune humain non.  
Akashi raconta à Aomine tout ce qui s'était passé, le bleu l'écoutant attentivement sans pour autant lâcher d'une seule seconde le plus jeune.

-Demain tu seras libre, et nous pourrons rentrer à la maison, lui murmura Akashi tout en déposant des baisers papillons ci et là sur son visage

-Sauf s'ils veulent qu'on reste pour le couronnement. Je suppose que oui, vu que Nash aura besoin de toi

-Tu n'es pas fâché que je l'ai choisi ?

-Pourquoi ? Ou aurais-tu préféré me choisir et ainsi m'attacher à ce stupide trône où je ne pourrais même plus venir te voir.

-C'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi, fit le rouge avec un sourire alors qu'Aomine le rapprochait à lui pour échanger un énième baiser

-Promets-moi juste que tu ne feras pas ce que tu as fait à Seirin, lui murmura le bleu. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre une seconde fois

-C'est promis.

-Vous avez pas fini maintenant ? Pas que je m'ennuie mais c'est assez embarrassant de vous regarder faire des papouilles alors que je suis là, fit semblant de s'énerver Nash. Et Akashi, il faut partir maintenant. Cette nuit ne sera pas de tout repos tu sais

-Ne me dites pas que vous allez chercher le Shoukyo maintenant ? Demanda Aomine, surpris de cette information là

-Nous avons plus de chances de trouver le voleur la nuit. Le jour, nous trouverons peut-être l'orbe royal mais pas celui qui l'a pris. Et on veut savoir qui est responsable.

Nash et Akashi quittèrent les lieux dans la plus grande des discrétions, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que quelqu'un tapis dans l'ombre les avait vus.

* * *

**Voila! Je sais que ces deux chapitres ne rattrapent pas tout mon retard mais j'espère que ca vous a quand meme plu.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AAAhh ! Navrée de cette looonnngue absence. J'espère que vous allez bien. Merci de continuer à lire Ryuu no Chi malgré le rythme de publication très saccadé. **

**Shadow:**** Oh ma Shadow adorée. ****Merci énormément pour tes commentaires. Je m'en veux à chaque fois de publier aussi longtemps.  
Oui oui, c'est cela. Kuroko a fait en sorte d'effacer leur mémoire mais une part de colère des plus vieux s'est quand même transmise au plus jeune, c'est pour ça qu'ils n'aiment pas les humains (d'où l'accueil qu'a reçu Akashi au départ). Ooohh, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Nash MAIS t'inquiète pas, Daiki refait son grand retour et va avoir beaucoup plus de scène.**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Il devait déjà être plus de minuit et pourtant deux ombres dansaient encore sur les murs du palais. Nash et Akashi avançaient dans les couloirs à peine éclairés pour se rendre sur une des plus grande terrasse du palais. Comme les bijoux royaux formaient un tout comme symbole du trône de Touou, le rouge avait proposé au dragon vert de se rendre dans la salle du trône où se trouvaient la couronne et le sceptre. Et l'intuition du plus jeune s'avéra juste quand il ressentit des ondes provenir des deux trésors. Il ressentit également une troisième vibration beaucoup plus éloignée. Se concentrant sur cette dernière qu'il savait être celui du Shoukyo, il dessina rapidement une image dans son esprit pour constater que celui-ci ne se trouvait pas dans l'enceinte du palais. Nash et Akashi devaient donc aller le chercher plus loin.  
Akashi indiqua à Nash la direction qu'il devait prendre. Le blond reprenant sa forme originale, les deux amis se rendirent donc sur les lieux où le prêtre Junshi ressentait la présence du bijou royal.

Ils avaient dû voler depuis une bonne heure mais Akashi ne sentait toujours pas que le Shoukyo était proche.

-Tu es sûr que c'est dans cette direction ? Demanda Nash

-Oui. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'approche pas plus que ça

-Je n'aime pas le déroulement de cette histoire, ajouta Nash alors qu'il continuait sa route. Nous sommes dans une des régions du royaume qui appartient aux membres du conseil

-Je trouve cela bizarre effectivement. Pourquoi garder le Shoukyo sur leur propre terre ? Les seuls ayant pu avoir accès à la salle du trésor sont les membres du conseil donc ils sont forcément suspects

Mais Nash et Akashi dépassèrent rapidement la frontière de la région.  
Akashi vit au loin une ile où coulait une rivière et proposa à Nash de faire une pause ce que celui-ci accepta. Tandis que Nash se désaltérait dans l'eau limpide, Akashi lui contemplait l'horizon, se concentrant pour retrouver cette onde qu'il ressentait assez difficilement maintenant que la couronne et le sceptre n'étaient pas proches de lui. Soudainement, il écarquilla les yeux.

-Nash ! S'exclama-t-il

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda l'interpellé

-Je sais où nous devons aller

-Ne me dis pas qu'on s'est trompé de direction depuis ?! Tout en se plaignant, celui-ci fit monter le rouge sur son dos. Du coup, par où je dois aller ?

-En bas

Nash fut surpris par cette déclaration.

-Depuis tout à l'heure, nous volons à peu près à la même altitude parce qu'on se fie au niveau des îles nous entourons. Mais ce qu'on chercher se trouve en bas Nash. Beaucoup plus en profondeur

-Je vois. Alors tu ferais mieux de descendre

S'exécutant, Akashi se posait quand même des questions sur ce que le dragon vert lui dit. Il ne comptait tout de même pas y aller seul, Akashi était le seul à pouvoir sentir le Shoukyo. Sa question fut vite élucidée quand Nash le prit dans ses pattes avant.

-Les courants d'air sont très puissants en bas, même en t'accrochant de toutes tes forces, tu serais emporté. Là au moins je suis sûr de ne pas te perdre de vue, lui expliqua Nash avec un sourire ce qu'Akashi lui répondit en retour.

Le dragon vert plongea alors et quelques mètres plus bas, Akashi sentit que celui-ci avait des difficultés à rester stable. Le magenta sentit un terrible vent soufflé dans ses cheveux, et en regardant en l'air, il vit le visage concentré de Nash et ses grandes ailes battre difficilement pour lutter contre les courants.  
Ils arriverent sur une île mais le Koshi dit à Nash que ce n'était pas le bon endroit. Celui-ci descendit encore plus bas, là où le vent faisait des ravages. Tout autour d'eux, il n'y avait que des nuages gris contrairement à ceux qu'ils avaient au palais. Nash n'en pouvait plus, mais heureusement pour lui, ils arriverent enfin à leur destination. Il s'agissait d'une petite île où se trouvait l'entrée d'une grotte. Nash atterris avec difficulté et posa Akashi directement à l'intérieur de la caverne. Sa taille de dragon ne lui permettant pas d'entrer, il se tint près de l'entrée pour reprendre forme humaine. Aussitôt fait, il s'agrippa comme il put à la paroi de l'entrée mais le souffle puissant du vent l'attirait vers les bords de l'île. C'est alors que la petite main du jeune humain apparut et lui vint en aide. Et enfin, après un long effort, le blond fut en sécurité dans la grotte.

Tous deux étaient assis à même le sol, laissant au futur roi dragon le temps de reprendre son souffle. Akashi lui détailla les lieux. Ce n'était surement pas un lieu où des personnes venaient, le vent rendant presque impossible l'accès. Il n'y avait aucun signe de présence.

-Je me demande où nous sommes, demanda Nash qui rejoignit Akashi

-Tu vas mieux ?

-T'inquiètes pas, j'ai de la réserve.

Nash déclarant qu'il allait bien, les deux décidèrent de se mettre en route. Ils pénétrèrent dans les profondeurs du lieu, marchant lentement faisant attention où ils mettaient les pieds. Mais cela devint rapidement difficile à cause de l'obscurité qui régnait en maitre au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Le blond voyait de temps en temps dans la pénombre des couloirs menant ailleurs mais il préféra se taire et laisser Akashi les guider, ce dernier semblait connaitre où exactement se dirigeait. Nash se dit qu'il devait sans doute se guider grâce à la vibration que le Shoukyo émettait. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'ils allaient faire sur le chemin du retour. Il fallait déjà qu'ils retrouvent l'orbe royal. Chaque chose en son temps, se dit-il mentalement.  
Nash faillit se cogner contre le plus jeune quand celui-ci s'arrêta soudainement. Le blond regarda devant eux et vit trois chemins s'ouvrirent, Akashi semblait hésiter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne sais pas par où passer, lui avoua le rouge alors qu'il commençait à paniquer. L'idée de se perdre dans ce labyrinthe ne l'enchantait pas non plus

-Je pensais que tu suivais le Shoukyo

-C'est le cas. Mais je le sens partout venir des trois directions

-Ecoute, ça va aller. On a qu'à choisir le chemin où tu le ressens le plus. Si ce n'est pas là, on rebroussera chemin et on ira ailleurs

-Et comment veux-tu qu'on sache par où on est passé ? Lui demanda le plus jeune, au moins rassuré par la présence de son ami.

Nash analysa ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans une grotte naturelle et il y avait des rochers et cailloux partout. Il exposa donc à Akashi son idée de mettre des pierres sur les chemins où ils étaient déjà passés, formant au passage un petit tas par là où ils étaient arrivés

-Voilà, comme ça on ne risque pas de se perdre. Dis-moi que je suis un génie, lui dit le blond, un sourire fier affiché sur le visage. Mais il déchanta rapidement quand une petite tape se fit sentir. Il regarda le rouge qui semblait choqué

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas eu cette idée plus tôt ? Tu as vu le nombre de couloirs que nous avons dû traverser pour arriver jusqu'ici ?

-Soit au moins rassuré pour ici, on s'inquiètera pour ça quand on rentrera

Un petit rire s'échappa du rouge, ce qui fit plaisir au blond. Maintenant que la tension était un peu redescendue, ils décidèrent de reprendre leur route. Après avoir marqué leur chemin, ils avancèrent vers le couloir sur leur gauche, c'était par-là que le jeune prêtre ressentait le plus le Shoukyo.  
Marchant pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils virent au loin une lumière, ce qui leur semblait être bon signe. Avançant alors plus rapidement, ils tombèrent dans un espace plus ouvert qui semblait être aménagé. Il y avait une toute petite chute d'eau, la lumière illuminant l'endroit provenant de celle-ci. Au fond de la pièce, à l'exact opposé de où ils étaient se trouvait une porte. Et au milieu de la salle, mis en évidence sur une structure en marbre se trouvait une sphère qui brillait légèrement. Akashi le reconnut tout de suite quand il sentit la légère onde qui provenait de celle-ci.

-On l'a trouvé, déclara-t-il tout en s'approchant. Il la regarda de plus près et vit à l'intérieur un semblant de paysage vivant qui ressemblait étrangement à Touou.

-Parfait, maintenant partons d'ici

Se saisissant de l'orbe royal, Akashi sortit de son kimono un tissu qu'il avait préparé et enveloppa l'orbe dans celui-ci pour éviter quelconque problème. Tenant fermement le bijou royal, il rejoignit le plus âgé qui se tenait à l'unique porte de la salle. Les deux hésitèrent un moment, se regardant dans les yeux. Devaient-ils prendre cette porte et prendre le risque de tomber sur le voleur ? Ce qui en soi était également l'un de leur but. Ou devaient-ils reprendre le chemin par lequel ils étaient arrivés au risque de se perdre dans le labyrinthe que formait l'ensemble de l'île ? D'un commun accord, Nash ouvrit la porte et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage.  
Il s'agissait d'un long couloir illuminait par nombreuses bougies, ce qui leur prouvait qu'effectivement quelqu'un était venu ici. Le Shoukyo avait donc été bel et bien volé. Les deux arrivèrent dans une pièce vide illuminée par les quelques bougies présentes. Il y avait une table basse avec des coussins autour et un service à thé dessus, ainsi que quelques décorations murales, c'était tout. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, ce qui pouvait s'expliquer par la puissance du vent qui soufflait dehors.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous parveniez à trouver cet endroit

Une voix dans la pénombre s'éleva, ce qui fit sursauter les deux amis. Ils se retournèrent pour voir le nouveau venu alors que la voix de celui-ci leur était familière. Le visage rieur, le coupable apparut de derrière la porte

-Imayoshi-san ? S'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix

* * *

**Merci énormément de prendre le temps de lire.  
A dans le prochain chapitre**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello,  
merci infiniment de continuer à lire malgré l'énorme retard que j'ai à chaque fois.  
J'ai eu énormément de mal à boucler ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout. Bonne lecture**

**Shadow ****: Merci de tout mon cœur de toujours être là (D'ailleurs, comment fais-tu à chaque fois ?) Apparemment, j'aime bien utiliser les personnages que tu n'aimes pas… mais avoue que le rôle est plutôt bien trouvé XD En tout cas, merci beaucoup de continuer à lire**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Nash et Akashi se retournèrent pour voir apparaître de derrière la porte un homme qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.  
Nash était estomaqué par la situation. Imayoshi était derrière tout ceci. De tous les dragons que le blond connaissait, le premier ministre était le plus concerné par le royaume. Si Touou avait pu continuait à fonctionner jusqu'ici alors qu'il n'y avait pas de roi, c'était parce que le brun menait d'une main de maitre les affaires du royaume. Et la réponse à toute l'énigme se fit dans sa tête à cette pensée là

-Pourquoi vous avez fait tout cela ? Nash se retourna pour voir un Akashi largement énervé

-Je vous l'avais déjà dit. Pour être le roi de Touou, il faut quelqu'un qui soit prêt à faire le sacrifice de sa liberté et penser avant tout au royaume et au peuple qui y vit, expliqua le coupable alors qu'un sourire de renard s'afficha sur son visage.  
-Dites-moi, selon vous, alors que nous n'avons pas de roi, qui a pris toutes les décisions pour le royaume ? Qui a pris de son temps pour faire passer les autres avant lui ? Qui a sacrifié sa liberté alors qu'on ne lui a même pas demandé de le faire ?

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

-Je vois où tu veux en venir Imayoshi, déclara Nash. Parmi nous tous, tu es celui qui a tout pris sur tes épaules, je sais bien que la position de souverain t'irait à merveille.

-Je vois que l'on se comprend. Alors je vous suggèrerai de me rendre ce qui me revient de droit, celui-ci plongea son regard dans celui méfiant du Junshi alors qu'il tendait sa main pour demander l'orbe de son autre main, il tenait une dague qu'il avait caché dans ses vêtements

Imayoshi s'approchait du rouge, chaque pas bien mesuré. Akashi ne le lâchait pas de ses yeux vairons, le Shoukyo toujours protégé contre son torse. Il était hors de question qu'il remette le bijou royal entre les mains de ce criminel, l'innocence et la liberté de Daiki dépendaient de la présence du bijou au palais royal.  
Soudainement, le brun fut poussé hors de son champ de vision quand Nash se jeta sur lui dans le but de lui arracher l'arme blanche des mains. Le blond cria alors à Akashi de fuir loin. Ce dernier hésita un moment avant de prendre la fuite par la porte par laquelle était arrivé le premier ministre.

Sans se retourner, il entendit le bruit d'objets se casser alors qu'ils couraient hors de ces lieux. Sa dernière vision était Nash et Imayoshi qui se battaient entre eux. Il courut comme il put, se souciant seulement du Shoukyo qu'il avait entre les mains. Sa route n'était qu'un très long couloir et il trouva cela étrange mais ne s'en soucia pas plus pour le moment. Montant difficilement les marches de l'escalier qu'il avait au bout du couloir, il arriva rapidement au sommet. Il n'y avait devant lui qu'un épais rideau d'eau, de l'autre côté de celui-ci brillait une faible lumière. Priant pour qu'il ait un minimum de chance et que ce ne soit pas une rafale de vent qui l'attendait, le rouge traversa rapidement la chute d'eau.

Il tomba alors sur un paysage magnifique. Il était sur un îlot où poussait énormément de verdure, les îles autour se trouvaient tellement loin qu'on ne les voyait presque pas. Et le ciel était teinté d'une couleur rose-orangée alors que le soleil commençait à se lever.  
Se rendant rapidement compte qu'il était dans l'incapacité de voler, Akashi se cacha dans un grand buisson assez loin de la chute d'eau mais où il était toujours capable de voir si quelqu'un en sortait. En espérant que ce quelqu'un soit Nash et non Imayoshi.

.

Akashi avait tous les sens en alerte. Il ne pouvait entendre si quelqu'un arrivait à cause du bruit de l'eau et il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller et juste attendre. Alors, même si ses jambes et son dos le faisaient souffrir à force d'être accroupi, il ne fit aucun effort pour avoir un peu de confort. Nash faisait de son mieux pour le protéger en ce moment, si jamais Imayoshi avait réussi à le vaincre, le rouge devait tout faire pour s'assurer que le brun ne mette de nouveau la main sur le Shoukyo.

Au bout de cinq minutes encore, une silhouette à la chevelure blonde apparut de derrière la masse d'eau. Akashi préféra rester pour mieux analyser la situation et non sauter dans le tas, il ne savait pas si Nash avait gagné ou non. Il pouvait s'agir d'un piège. Le blond semblait le chercher et quand celui-ci eut le dos tourné, Akashi sortit de son buisson.

-Ah tu es là, lui dit Nash un sourire de soulagement sur le visage

-Tu vas bien ? Où est Imayoshi-san ?

-Encore dedans, il ne devrait pas se réveiller avant quelques minutes. Ce qui nous laisse le temps de fuir et de rentrer pour informer les autres.

Nash regarda les alentours pour savoir où ils étaient mais n'ayant aucune idée, il décida que le mieux était surement de rejoindre l'ile la plus proche (qui était celle qu'il voyait le plus clairement possible avec la distance qu'il y avait). Reprenant sa forme originale, Nash invita alors Akashi avant de se rendre compte que le plus petit n'avait pas le Shoukyo avec lui. Il paniqua mais le rouge le rassura alors qu'il partit récupérer la sphère dans le buisson où il était caché tout le long.

.

Nash atterrit sur la terrasse la plus proche du palais. Il ne prit pas le temps de se reposer que déjà il courait avec Akashi vers la salle du trône. Les dragons s'étonnèrent de tout le chaos qui régnait et les suivirent rapidement. Le blond et le magenta ne comprirent d'ailleurs pas pourquoi autant de dragons étaient réunis au palais de si bon matin, mais n'ayant pas le temps pour, ils mirent la question dans un coin de leur tête. Heureusement pour eux, Kuroko Tetsuya était présent au palais. Ce qui étonna les deux amis étaient la présence de Daiki dans la salle.

-Akashi-kun, Nash-kun, je suis content que vous soyez revenu sain et sauf, les salua le dragon noir

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Akashi ne comprenait rien à la situation. Il pensait que Daiki ne pourrait sortir de ses quartiers que lorsqu'ils auraient prouvé son innocence

-Peu importe. Nous connaissons l'identité de celui qui est entré dans la salle du trésor et a volé le Shoukyo, s'exclama Nash. Sa déclaration fit montée les murmures des dragons qui étaient présents, les seuls au courant du vol du bijou royal étaient les membres du conseil royal, Kuroko, Daiki et Satsuki.

-Vous avez trouvé le coupable ? Aomine rejoignit rapidement son ami d'enfance mais surtout son amant.

-Et bien, j'ai hâte d'entendre ce que vous avez à nous dire. Un vol ne s'est jamais produit chez nous

Akashi fut pétrifié de terreur en reconnaissant la voix. Au côté du dragon noir qui était assis non loin du trône apparut Imayoshi, son sourire moqueur ne quittant jamais son expression. Mais avant que le magenta ne puisse sortir un mot, Nash se dirigeait déjà d'un pas furieux vers le premier ministre

-Toi, comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?

Aomine dût retenir son ami d'enfance pour que celui-ci ne fasse pas preuve d'un acte de violence devant les dragons présents. Mais Nash avait une force colossal et il eut du mal à le tenir, Wakamatsu dut rapidement venir l'aider. Le blond criait devant tous que le premier ministre n'avait rien à faire là, que c'était lui qui avait pris le Shoukyo et qu'il voulait devenir roi.

Kuroko dut intervenir pour mettre un terme au chaos qui régnait dans la salle entre les cris du dragon vert, ceux de Daiki et Wakamatsu qui essayait de le retenir et les murmures de la foule qui s'élevaient se demandant ce qui se passait.  
Le céruléen se leva pour faire face à tous les dragons qui ne comprenaient rien

-Je suis navré pour tout ce raffut. Néanmoins, je vous suis reconnaissant de vous être déplacer car aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

Akashi et Nash regardèrent l'ancien roi, confus. Le fait d'arrêter Imayoshi n'était-il pas prioritaire pour le moment ?

-Très cher peuple de Touou, j'ai la joie et l'immense honneur de vous annoncer qu'Akashi Seijuro-kun ici présent, fils de ma chère Shiori, est officiellement un prêtre Junshi.

Des applaudissements résonnèrent mais Kuroko demanda encore une fois le silence alors qu'il invita Nash à venir à ses côtés. Ce que ce dernier fit, toujours confus.

-Et je suis également fier de vous annoncer qu'Akashi-kun a également fait le choix de se lier en tant que Koshi à Nash-kun. Laissez-moi donc vous présenter votre nouveau roi !

Kuroko invita le blond à prendre le trône alors que les dragons se prosternaient un par un, lui faisant honneur. Ensuite, les cris de joie provenant de peuple montèrent aux oreilles de tous alors que Nash, lui, ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui se passait.  
Imayoshi annonça à tous que c'était jour de fête, le couronnement aura donc lieu le soir et tous étaient invités à y participer.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu. Vous n'aurez plus à attendre aussi longtemps parce que nous nous approchons de la fin. J'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Désolée pour cette looooooongue attente. Voici la suite.**

**Shadow ****: Merci pour ta review et pour les points que tu as cités parce qu'effectivement j'avais oublié de les écrire (je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose). Alors oui, Nash assomme Imayoshi et retourne au palais avec Akashi où ils rencontrent Imayoshi ? En fait, Nash ne savait pas où l'ile où ils se trouvaient plus tôt se trouve et n'ayant pas le choix, avait décidé de chercher à partir de l'ile la plus proche qu'ils avaient aperçu et avait donc pris plus de temps pour rentrer. Imayoshi, lui, connait les lieux donc en supposant qu'il s'est réveillé assez rapidement, a pu retourner au palais pour annoncer à Kuroko que Nash et Akashi avaient retrouvé le Shoukyo et qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour. Suite à cela, Kuroko a agi en conséquence (d'où la présence de Daiki dans la salle). Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer ce point manquant. Si je trouve un moyen de l'intégrer dans le précèdent chapitre sans que ça ne paraisse trop forcé, j'ajouterai le passage**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Nash et Akashi étaient silencieusement assis au milieu de la pièce. Ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt dans la matinée était encore reste coincé en travers de leur gorge.

Après avoir annoncé à tous que Nash allait être couronné roi en fin de journée, Kuroko demanda donc aux personnes concernées de le suivre dans une pièce annexe où ils auraient plus d'intimité pour parler, nombreuses personnes faisant des va et viens pour ce jour tant attendu dans la salle du trône.  
Y étaient donc présents le dragon noir, Nash, Akashi et Aomine, ainsi que certains membres du conseil donc Imayoshi.

-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? Demanda Nash, l'impatience et une pointe d'agacement se faisant sentir dans le ton de sa voix. Il me semble qu'Imayoshi ici nous a tous trahi

-Et bien, pour commencer, je vous dois des excuses à toi et Akashi-kun. Imayoshi-san n'est absolument pas coupable. Il se trouve qu'il travaillait sous mes ordres

-Attends Tetsu, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Intervint Aomine qui ne comprenait également pas la situation.

-Et bien, pour faire très simple, c'est moi qui ai demandé à Imayoshi-san de s'emparer du Shoukyo.

Le silence régna alors que tous réalisèrent peu à peu la portée de ce que leur annonçait Kuroko. Depuis le départ, il n'y avait pas eu de voleur. Tout avait été un plan monté de toutes pièces par l'ancien roi et le premier ministre. Ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas était leur objectif.

-Dans quel but ? Fit Akashi qui jusque-là était resté silencieux

-J'ai fait tout ceci dans le but de décider d'un véritable successeur. Je savais qu'Aomine-kun ne voulait pas du trône mais la relation qu'il a avec toi l'avantageait beaucoup plus face à Nash-kun et aux autres candidats. Alors il me fallait une bonne raison pour que le peuple soit d'accord pour accepter Nash-kun, qui selon moi a le plus de potentiel.  
Ta présence dans ce royaume Akashi-kun m'a rappelé nombreux souvenirs que j'aurais aimés oublier mais en même temps, il est de mon devoir de te dire qui tu es réellement. Mais il fallait pour cela que tu deviennes Koshi. Je devais donc trouver un prétexte pour que tu puisses penser à le devenir.  
Avec tous ces éléments réunis, Imayoshi-san m'a alors donné ce qui allait être le point de départ : la disparition du Shoukyo. Vous êtes les acteurs de la suite.

Personne n'avait plus rien à dire suite à cela. Imayoshi leur proposa d'aller se reposer. C'est ainsi que les trois se retrouvèrent donc dans les appartements du plus jeune, ils n'avaient pas le cœur à se séparer.

-Et moi qui pensais qu'Imayoshi avait tout à fait raison de vouloir devenir roi, fit Nash en brisant le silence qui s'était installé

-Il a dit que le travail de scène n'était pas son genre et que c'était beaucoup plus intéressant de travailler derrière le rideau. Au moins, nous pouvons être rassuré que les principes du royaume n'ont pas été bafouillés et qu'un crime n'ait jamais été commis, lui répondit Daiki nonchalamment. Celui-ci avait son amant dans les bras, le rouge somnolant, toutes les émotions de la matinée l'ayant fatigué.

-Je suis content que tout soit fini et pour le meilleur, fit doucement le rouge. Les deux dragons approuvèrent ses dires.

Nash décida de les quitter ensuite pour aller se reposer avant son couronnement. Akashi et Aomine se retrouvèrent donc seuls après plusieurs jours de séparation.

.

Le bleu s'allongea dans le lit de façon à avoir son amour bien installé contre lui. Sa main ne pouvait s'arrêter de passer dans les cheveux couleur framboise alors qu'il s'imprégnait en entier de l'odeur sucré de son amant.

-Je t'aime Daiki, lui parvint le murmure du rouge qui s'agrippait fortement à son kimono

-Moi aussi. Tu m'as tellement manqué ces quelques jours, lui dit-il alors qu'il vint embrasser tendrement le plus petit.

-Je suis un peu perdu, lui avoua Akashi après quelques minutes

-C'est normal. Mais tout va bien, je suis là et plus jamais je ne te quitterai.

Aomine faisait de son mieux pour le rassurer. Maintenant que le problème du Shoukyo était réglé d'une manière inattendue, tout ce que Seijuro avait appris ces derniers jours devait venir le travailler. Aomine lui-même n'y avait pas cru quand Akashi lui avait tout expliqué la veille et pourtant toute la vérité était là devant eux.  
Il s'en voulait également d'avoir oublié cet enfant humain avec qui il avait partagé une partie de son enfance. Bien sûr, on lui avait dit que c'était Kuroko qui avait décidé d'effacer de leur mémoire la présence du fils de Shiori, mais il ne pouvait accepter le fait qu'il ait pu oublier Seijuro pendant toutes ces années. Son regard tomba sur la boucle d'oreille du prince et un sourire vint se loger sur son visage. Il était content que le destin ait décidé de les réunir à nouveau ce jour-là, au bord de ce lac dans l'enceinte du palais de Teiko. Et une fois de plus à Seirin quelques années plus tard.

La respiration régulière du magenta le sortit de ses pensées. Akashi était tellement adorable ainsi endormi contre lui. Le jeune humain avait déjà tellement souffert. Daiki se fit la promesse que plus jamais il ne laisserait Seijuro souffrir ainsi, qu'il serait là avec lui à chaque instant.

.

En fin d'après-midi, ce fut Satsuki qui vint les réveiller pour se préparer au couronnement. Elle donna à Akashi ce qu'il devait porter, sa présence en tant que Koshi auprès de Nash était fortement requise. La rose les quitta ensuite pour aller voir comment Nash se portait dans ses quartiers à lui.  
Décidant qu'une bonne douche chasserait définitivement le sommeil, le couple se rendit donc dans la salle d'eau où ils passèrent une bonne demi-heure à s'amuser comme des enfants, avant de se préparer pour la cérémonie.

Aomine avait un kimono bleu et un_ haori_ argenté par-dessus. Akashi, lui, avait un kimono d'un blanc pur avec une ceinture rouge carmin. Par-dessus l'ensemble, il portait un _haori_ blanc brodé de fil d'or qui était porté uniquement lors des grandes célébrations, il fallait dire que c'était le jour parfait.  
Ils retrouvèrent rapidement Nash qui lui aussi portait un kimono blanc avec un _hakama_ vert pâle, le tout accompagné d'un _haori_ doré.  
Le trio parlait de tout et de rien pour distraire le blond qui commençait à être nerveux. Il était désormais temps de se rendre à la célébration.

Tout se passa sans le moindre incident. Le tout ayant commencé par un discours de Kuroko, ensuite par le don de nombreux cadeaux du peuple et enfin il était temps de remettre les bijoux sacrés au nouveau roi, symbole du pouvoir et de son nouveau statut. Nash était fièrement assis sur le trône –quoique légèrement raide-. Kuroko, en tant qu'ancien roi, lui remit la couronne. Vint ensuite le tour d'Aomine, qui fut choisi pour représenter le peuple, qui lui remit le sceptre royal entre les mains. Et pour finir, Akashi, le Koshi qui était lié à lui, remit le Shoukyo entre les mains du nouveau souverain.

Tous se réjouissaient de ce couronnement attendu depuis tellement longtemps. Même si leur nouveau roi n'était pas le premier candidat au trône, tous savaient qu'il ferait un excellent roi. Il avait les compétences pour et il avait un prêtre Junshi lié lui. Nash fera surement partie d'un des plus grands rois que Touou n'ait jamais connu.  
Suite à tout cela, les festivités durèrent trois jours et trois nuits.

* * *

**Voilà ! Une petite review est toujours la bienvenue**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour,  
J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Il ne reste plus qu'un dernier chapitre et un autre qui sert d'épilogue et cette histoire sera définitivement terminée (enfin, vous me direz). Cette année pour moi est une vraie catastrophe pour ce qui est de l'écriture**

**Shadow**** : Merci, merci, merci pour ta review. Et oui, toute cette histoire n'était pas vraiment sympa envers Akashi mais bon, c'était essentiel pour lui d'apprendre la vérité XD. Oh, ni Aomine ni Akashi ne sont rancuniers donc pour Kurko, il n'y a pas de souci. Et oui, c'est bientôt fini.**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Tous étaient réunis sur la grande terrasse du palais royal. Les dragons faisaient leur au-revoir à Aomine et Akashi.

-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir rester encore un peu ? Leur demanda le roi

-Merci, mais il est temps pour nous de rentrer, lui répondit Akashi

-Shuuzou risque de m'étriper si nous restons encore plus longtemps, ajouta Aomine avec un rire nerveux

Une semaine était passée depuis le jour du couronnement. Akashi avait demandé à Aomine s'ils pouvaient rester plus longtemps pour profiter de ce séjour ensemble comme ils avaient été séparés les premiers jours. Ce à quoi le bleu répondit par l'affirmatif. Mais malgré tout, une information que Kuroko avait donnée tournait sans arrêt dans la tête du plus jeune.

« Le flux du temps entre le monde humain et le nôtre est très diffèrent Akashi-kun. Soit préparé à tout ce qui peut arriver en rentrant » étaient les paroles que Kuroko lui avait révélées le soir du couronnement.

Akashi sentit la présence de son amour, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées. Un sourire vint se placer sur son visage. Tant que Daiki serait là à ses côtés, il serait prêt à tout.

-Akashi ! Il releva la tête à la mention de son nom et tomba dans le regard chaleureux de Nash. N'oublie pas que tu es chez toi ici, si tu as envie de revenir, n'hésite surtout pas. De plus, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas aller te rendre visite, fit le blond tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, avant de venir faire une bise au rouge sous le regard jaloux de son ami d'enfance.

Akashi et Aomine quittèrent le royaume de Touou avec des sourires en souvenirs.

.

Ils arriverent tous deux devant la salle du trône de Teiko. Ils n'avaient rencontré personne en chemin et espéraient donc retrouver ceux qu'ils cherchaient dans la grande salle. Ce qui effectivement était le cas. Chihiro, Shuuzou mais également Kise et Midorima étaient tous présents. Seijuro trouva étrange la sensation de les retrouver, mais les plus surpris devaient être ceux qui n'attendaient pas leur retour.

-Akashicchi ? Aominecchi ? Leur demanda un Kise qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux

-Nous sommes rentrés.

-Oh mon dieu, je pensais que vous ne rentreriez jamais

Après une accolade générale de la part de tous, le couple fut assailli par une tonne de questions.

-Vous m'avez l'air tous différents, c'est assez étrange comme sensation, leur révéla le rouge

-C'est à nous de te dire ça, répliqua Shuuzou. Tu n'as absolument pas changé alors que deux ans se sont écoulés depuis votre départ

La tasse de thé que Seijuro tenait lui échappa des mains maintenant que l'information était passée. Kuroko l'avait déjà prévenu mais il ne s'attendait pas à un tel choc.

-Seijuro ? La voix de Chihiro le tira de ses sombres pensées. Qu'est-il arrivé à ton œil ?

Akashi ne leur dit rien et selon la magie que Kuroko avait placée, il fit apparaitre le médaillon que sa mère lui avait laissé et le tendit à son frère. Kise et Midorima regardaient la scène avec curiosité, se demandant silencieusement ce qui se passait.

-Je vois. Ce sont donc tes vrais parents ? Tu ressembles énormément à ta mère. Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage du prince héritier, Shuuzou lui avait le visage très sombre

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit pendant tout ce temps ? Sa question fut un simple murmure mais chaque personne dans la pièce l'entendit clairement.

-Nous n'avons jamais trouvé le bon moment pour te le dire. Et puis, alors que les dragons ne venaient plus sur nos terres, cette histoire t'aurait paru comme une mauvaise plaisanterie.

-Même si je me doutais que tu allais l'apprendre en retournant dans le monde des dragons, ajouta Shuuzou qui avait su que son petit frère finirait par découvrir la vérité.

Akashi comprit ce que ses frères voulaient dire. Et il ne voulait pas pousser la discussion plus loin, la vérité avait été très dure à accepter pour lui mais elle l'était également pour certaines personnes.  
Heureusement, la mauvaise onde partit assez rapidement quand Midorima lui demanda de leur raconter ce qu'il avait vécu, ce que les dragons avaient et eux non. Ajouté également à cela l'enthousiasme de Kise qui voulait entendre tous les détails.

.

Akashi et Aomine étaient de retour dans la chambre du jeune prince, leur habitude ne changeant absolument pas. Le magenta était même étonné de retrouver sa chambre dans un état de propreté incroyable après les années qui se sont écoulées dans ce monde ci. Apparemment, c'était Midorima qui s'assurait tous les jours que la chambre de son prince soit prête à l'accueillir peu importe quand il rentrerait. Akashi lui en était reconnaissant.

-J'ai un peu de mal à mesurer l'ampleur de la chose

-Je sais que ça doit être assez déroutant pour toi, mais je suis là, essaya de le rassurer le bleu alors qu'il prit la main de son partenaire dans la sienne.

-Crois-tu que tout redeviendra comme avant ?

-Rien n'a changé Sei. Tu as des deux grandes frères avec toi, Midorima et Kise sont là également. Tu es chez toi. Rien n'a changé, lui répéta Aomine

-Sauf peut-être qu'ils sont plus vieux de deux ans maintenant, rigola doucement le magenta pour évacuer sa nervosité.  
Daiki avait raison, il était inutile d'en faire tout un plat, sa famille était là pour lui, ses amis étaient également là pour lui et Aomine sera toujours là pour lui. Le temps ne pouvait venir en travers des émotions et des sentiments. Il lui fallait juste s'adapter à ce saut temporel.

.

Akashi avait passé la semaine à redécouvrir son pays. Il apprit alors que Chihiro avait été couronné roi, Apparemment, son frère voulait attendre son retour mais la tradition ne pouvant le permettre, le prince héritier dû prendre le pouvoir sans sa présence. Ensuite, éventuellement, le peuple avait appris pour son retour et nombreux étaient ceux qui voulaient le voir, les rumeurs qu'il était partie pour le pays légendaire se répandant comme une trainée de poudre.  
Le plus jeune prince voulait se cacher du monde, il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit comme une espèce de monstre surtout à cause de ses yeux qui ne cessaient d'étonner chaque personne qui croisait son regard. Il reçut cependant un soir la visite de Kuroko Tetsuya qui lui montra une toute nouvelle direction

-Je crois, Akashi-kun, qu'il est temps que le monde connaisse que les cœurs purs ne sont pas qu'une légende.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

-Qu'il est temps que le monde humain et celui des dragons fassent enfin la paix.

Le magenta fut surpris par la tournure des évènements. Pouvait-il réellement annoncer à tous que les dragons existaient réellement ? Il se rappela alors qu'à l'époque de sa mère, les dragons voyageaient librement dans le monde humain et n'étaient pas obligé de se cacher dans les nuages quand ils sortaient un peu de leur univers. Il avait ramené la joie à Touou quand ceux-ci découvrirent qu'il était un Junshi. Peut-être pouvait-il changé la vision qu'avaient les Hommes vis-à-vis des dragons? Il était le seul qui pouvait le faire.  
Il tourna son regard vers Aomine et sa décision fut prise. Il ne voulait pas que Daiki cache à chaque fois sa véritable identité. Et puis les gens du palais avaient bien pris la présence du dragon parmi eux, alors le reste du peuple pouvait peut-être également faire de même.  
Ainsi donc, Akashi accepta la proposition de Kuroko.

* * *

**Voilà ! Le chapitre était court je l'avoue mais j'espère que vous avez quand même appréciez. Un lemon dans le prochain (j'ai fait l'effort de garder le même modèle que Ryuu no chikai pour les lemons : un vers le début et un à la fin)  
A dans le prochain chapitre**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour, bonsoir,  
C'est l'avant dernier chapitre ! Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, lemon dans ce chapitre !  
J'ai énormément trainé sur cette histoire, déjà avec mes problèmes de connexion mais aussi avec les temps qui court mais on y est enfin ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier.  
Bonne lecture et surtout, prenez soin de vous !**

**Shadow ****: Oui, il y a eu un énorme bug avec le site mais je suis contente que le chapitre soit sorti sans problème majeur.  
Oui oui, deux ans. Je voulais mettre dix au départ mais c'était trop exagéré donc après longue réflexion, je me suis dit que deux c'était bien équilibré XD En tout cas, merci de toujours être là. La fin dans le prochain XDD  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Chihiro rencontra une nouvelle fois Kuroko quelques jours plus tard, mais cette fois, le bleu était venu en tant que dragon. Le roi de Teiko l'avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises déjà mais le prenant uniquement pour un grand prêtre, il était beaucoup trop jeune lorsque Kuroko était venu en tant que dragon la première fois.  
Le céruléen expliqua donc au souverain ce que signifiait faire de Seijuro un Koshi aux yeux des humains. Que cette démarche était nécessaire, mais que cela ne mettait pas le plus jeune noble à l'abri du danger et qu'au contraire, des gens mal intentionnés pouvaient vouloir de son pouvoir à de mauvaises fins. Et le but actuellement était d'empêcher le désastre s'étant abattu sur les premières lignées des Akashi se reproduire.

.

Le principal sujet de conversation de Kuroko et Chihiro, lui, était loin de toute cette histoire. Il voulait être éloigné de tout ça ne serait-ce que pour une journée et s'accorder du temps avec son partenaire. Durant les quelques jours qui se sont écoulés suite à l'annonce de Kuroko, il avait fait le tri parmi ses sentiments. Ça avait très compliqué pour lui mais au final, Daiki avait raison. Même si nombreuses choses se sont passées, rien n'avait réellement changé.  
Le bleu en question arriva d'ailleurs auprès de lui après avoir attaché les chevaux un peu plus loin. Ils étaient de nouveau de retour au lac où ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on passe nos journées ici quand nous sommes au palais, on devrait changer un peu, déclara Aomine en s'asseyant dans l'herbe

-Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais bien que dans les mois à venir nous ne pourrons pas rentrer au palais

-Et où est-ce qu'on part cette fois ?

-Dans la région du nord pour s'assurer que les frontières sont solides, et résoudre en même temps le problème de bandits dans cette région, expliqua le prince allongé dans l'herbe les yeux fermés. Il sentit une présence au-dessus de lui et ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux que des lèvres chaudes se posaient contre les siennes.

.

Il faisait nuit noire quand Akashi et Aomine entrèrent dans leurs appartements. Ce matin-là s'était annoncé être une bonne journée et pourtant, Kise était arrivé au cours de la journée pour leur demander de retourner au palais, Shuuzou avait une affaire urgente pour eux. Il était inutile de dire que la journée qu'ils avaient prévue de passer ensemble avait été gâchée.

Seijuro s'assit sur son lit, une expression boudeuse sur le visage. Lui qui voulait profiter de la présence de Daiki en seul à seul venait de voir sa chance tombait. Il savait qu'ils seraient ensemble lors du prochain voyage mais il ne savait pas s'ils auraient du temps pour eux et cela le frustrait énormément.  
Le bleu voyant ainsi son partenaire ne put retenir un petit rire.

-Ne te moque pas !

-Loin de moi cette idée, contra le bleu qui s'assit à ses côtés. On sera toujours ensemble, l'occasion se présentera forcement, rassura-t-il alors qu'il obligea le plus petit à s'allonger sur le ventre.

Ce dernier voulut protester mais il ne dit rien quand il sentit les douces caresses dans son dos qui se transformaient en massage. Cela lui permit de se détendre. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, se rendant compte qu'il allait s'endormir, Akashi se redressa alors sur ses genoux pour faire face à Aomine. Il s'avança vers le bleu pour l'embrasser tandis que ses mains passaient sur toutes les zones qu'elles pouvaient atteindre.  
Daiki jouait avec ses tétons alors qu'il se débattait pour enlever les vêtements de celui-ci. Leurs baisers prenaient ensuite plus d'ardeur alors que les mains d'Akashi se dirigeaient vers l'entrejambe de son amant.

-Je peux ? Lui demanda le rouge d'une voix séduisante. Le dragon acquiesça.

Akashi appréhendait un peu comme c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait alors qu'il se baissait vers l'entrejambe de son amant. Aomine ferma les yeux tout en laissant un gémissement s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres quand il sentit la bouche chaude de son amant se refermer sur son membre. Au bout d'un moment, Aomine lui demanda de se retirer, ce que le rouge fit avec précipitation.

-Désolé, c'est parce que je le fais mal c'est ça ?

Le bleu l'embrassa pour le faire taire

-Absolument pas. C'est parce que tu aurais été tellement surpris que tu te serais étouffé avec.

Le visage d'Akashi prit la même teinte que ses cheveux quand il comprit ce que son amant voulait dire. Mais il était content d'avoir pu procurer un tel plaisir à celui-ci. D'ailleurs il se s'accrocha rapidement au cou du bleu pour venir le serrer dans ses bras.

-Nash m'a dit qu'il t'a embrassé, déclara Daiki tout en resserrant son étreinte

-Ne lui en veux pas, c'était un accident

-Je lui en voulais mais plus maintenant. Par contre, si même mon meilleur ami t'a vu de cette manière, je ne veux pas imaginer ce que les autres dehors pensent quand tu passes devant eux

Seijuro fut surpris de cette jalousie apparente mais d'une certaine façon, il en était heureux. Ce n'était pas le genre de jalousie qui détruisait un couple, Daiki avait juste besoin de ses sentiments comme lui avait besoin de ceux du bleu

-Je suis tout à toi, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Il sentit aussitôt Daiki poser des baisers papillons dans son cou, avant de venir aspirer la peau pour laisser sa marque. Le bleu se demanda s'il n'avait pas un peu exagéré quand il vit la marque violacée qu'il avait laissée, mais ses doutes s'envolèrent quand il sentit son jeune amant onduler son bassin pour pouvoir continuer là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.  
Les baisers et les caresses augmentaient. Akashi laissait sortir un petit couinement quand il sentit Aomine le préparer. Il lâcha d'ailleurs un petit son de frustration quand ce dernier retira ses doigts pour s'allonger sur le lit alors qu'il l'invita à venir sur lui. Ses jambes d'une part et d'autres du bassin du bleu, le plus jeune vint rapidement s'empaler sur le membre gorgé de sang.

-Daiki !... Daiki ! Le rouge répéta le nom alors qu'il commençait à onduler des hanches.  
Il n'eut rapidement plus de force dans les jambes. Remarquant cela, ledit Daiki vint échanger leur position pour se retrouver sur son amour. Akashi s'accrocha à lui avec force alors qu'il lui demanda d'accélérer, ce que le bleu ne fit pas. Ses mouvements de bassins restaient réguliers alors qu'il tapait au plus profond de lui. Le magenta avait l'impression de perdre la tête. Soudainement, le dragon accéléra la cadence, ce qui fit échapper un long râle au prince qui se déversa entre leurs deux ventres. Le plus âgé atteint l'orgasme après quelques coups de bassins plus tard.

-Sei, ne t'endors pas ! Souffla le dragon en passant sa main dans les cheveux du prince alors que celui-ci avait les paupières lourdes de sommeil.

Aomine le prit dans ses bras pour se diriger dans la salle d'eau afin de les nettoyer. Akashi le laissa faire et profita du moment. Ils retournèrent ensuite se coucher après avoir changé les draps, se calant confortablement l'un dans les bras de l'autre et laissa Morphée les accueillir dans son pays.

* * *

**Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu  
Le prochain c'est le dernier chapitre qui sert d'épilogue. J'espère que vous serez là (en plus c'est la fin quoi XD)**


End file.
